I wanna marry Kagome!
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: Welcome all to the wonderful world of televised dating. Thats right 10 guys and one supermodel. Will Kagome Higurashi find her prince among frogs? Rated M for language and possible lemons! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**AxN: Okay fellows. we are going to start something new. This is mah brand new story. Dont worry the other ones i will continue to write.**

**Okay all...so who watches those dating shows? Ya know like rock of love and stuff like that?**

**well here is mah version of those shows. I WANNA MARRY KAGOME!**

**enjoyxxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INU YASHA BUT IF I DID!!! **

**CHAPTER ONE PROLOGUE**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_She was only ten years old when she met him. _

_He was an outsider, much like her._

_He was a tough kid though. He had long silver hair, amber eyes and the cutest dog ears._

_He was half demon._

_She had long black hair,chocolate eyes and a smile that would make the meanest people nice._

_She was a miko,a priestess._

_That's why they got along so well. People shut them out. Because kids,even little ones are evil._

_She will always remember him. He was her first friend and later on her first love._

_**4 years later...**_

_Kagome was brushing her hair humming to herself. She couldn't be happier. She was getting ready for another day of school.he had on a red tee _

_shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She looked down and her smile dissappeared a bit. She had no flair to her body. He chest was flat, her body consisted of _

_no curves. the only decent part of her were her eyes and her full lips. Kagome wiped away her frown._

_"At least he loves me." She said to herself.She left her room and grabbed her bag. She ran down her stair case and out the front door._

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_She saw him in the halls. He was standing with her friend Sango. Kagome took a deep breath and walked over._

_"Hey guys!" SHe called. Her friends turned to see her and he smiled._

_"Ome!" They all said._

_She smiles and walked to Inuyasha. He had long silver hair and amber eyes. Eyes that Kagome could never get enough of. He looked at her _

_blankly and they linked hands. _

_BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!_

_They all stalked off to their classes. Kagome and Inuyasha walked futhur back from the others. They didn't say anything. But then, they never _

_had to. They had been friends since she was 10 and he was 11. They began dating about three months ago. Kagome loved him. She told him this, and he_

_would say she was crazy and that he loved her too.Inuyasha interrupted the silence._

_"Ome?" HE asked softly._

_She turned to him. "Yes Inu?" _

_"Um..we need to talk about something." He replied. _

_"Okay. Then after school you can come to my house and we can talk." She smiled happily._

_He was silent as he thought. "Okay." He said finally. When they reached Kagome's first class he gave her a peck on the cheek and went off to his _

_first class._

_All kagome could think was __**"im so lucky to have him."**_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Kagome was sitting in her final class, Geometry. She sighed. There was nothing more she hated than Math. It was by far her worst subject. And _

_she didn't really think she would ever need it again. She wanted to be a writer someday. She couldn't understand what numbers had to do with it. She_

_yawned and checked her clock. Finally, there was only about another minute before her torcher session ended._

_She glanced outside and smiled at the Sun shining brightly. Kagome was happy. Great friends. And a great love.Her school life was a bit slanted _

_but she knew she would do well. _

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG!!!!_

_Kagome jumped out her seat and rocked out of the class. She ran to his locker. She saw him at his locker. He was putting away some books. He _

_slung his bag over one arm and turned slowly. He saw her and nodded. She came up to him._

_"Ready?" He asked._

_She nodded. He turned and they walked out of the school.The whole walk to her house is silent. She is admiring the scenery of the fall season _

_and he is calmly stuck in his own mind. Kagome had a song in her head so she started to sing it: (i dont own michelle branchs id rather be in love)_

"i cant help it.

couldnt stop it if i tried.

the same old heartbeat

fills the emptiness i have inside

and i hear that ya cant find love

so i wont complain

because why would i want to stop the fire that keeps me going on

when there is you

i feel whole

and there is no better feeling in the world.

without you im alone

and id rather be in love...with you"

_She swung her hands and sung aloud. Inuyasha listened and smiled a bit. But his smile soon faultered._

_They arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. As they ascended the stairs, they saw Kagome's mom coming down the stairs with Kagome's brother _

_Souta.Kagome's mother had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The woman was tall and slender. Kagome's mother had a friendly face. And her little _

_brother was the boy version of Kagome just smaller. Her mother smiled. "kagome, Souta and i are going to the grocery store to get food supplies."_

_Kagome nodded. "Okay Moma."_

_Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha, "Hello Inuyasha." He smiled._

_Kagome and Inuyasha watched her mother and brother walk away and disappear from sight. Kagome and Inuyasha continued up the stairs and _

_walked down to her small home._

_They got into her house and she looked at him. "Hungry?" _

_As if on cue his tummy growled and they both laughed. Kagome walked to the kitchen. "Ramen please." He called._

_She laughed,"What else is there for you?" Kagome prepared some Ramen for her love and waited for it to finish. She poured it into a bowl and _

_brought it up to her room. When she pushed her door open, she saw Inuyasha playing with her cat Buyo."Inuyasha, leave my poor cat alone. You annoy _

_him enought." She handed him his food._

_"but he is so cute!" Inuyasha said. He took his bowl and began to scarf his food down his throat. He barely stopped to breathe and Kagome _

_watched in amazement.Only him. She laughed to herself._

_Inuyasha finished his ramen in 3 minutes flat. He placed the bowl next to him and looked at her. Kagome heard him inhale slowly. She got closer_

_to him so their knees were touching. She smiled._

_"kagome, i came here today because there is something i need to tell you." He said._

_She nodded for him to continue._

_"And, well Kagome the truth is...we are moving." he blurted._

_Kagome sat there for a minute. "where?" She chocked out._

_"America." He replied._

_She looked at her floor and tears threatened on the rim of her eyes. "when?"_

_"Friday."_

_"that soon? When were you going to tell me?"She asked._

_"i only found out yesterday. My father's company merged with one in America and they need him there to help rebuild it." Inuyasha's father _

_worked in refurnishing homes. A huge company that made him rich._

_"i see..how long will you be gone."_

_"its undecided. Maybe until I am 18."_

_Three years...she could wait that long._

_"i will wait for you then."_

_"Why?"He asked._

_"Why? Because I love you and I want to be with you."_

_"kagome...no. Im breaking up with you.I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to be free to love someone else."_

_She looked at him. "WHAT!!! Inuyasha there will only be you. The rest of my life."_

_"Then, you have to get over it. Because I don't love you." HE said loudly._

_She bit her lips and her tears came. They were rushing down her face. "It was all a lie then?"_

_He looked away. "it was fun. For a bit."_

_She balled her hands into fists at her sides. "Get out." SHe said softly._

_He looked at her. "what?" She had never stood up to anyone._

_"I said GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" She screamed. "I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?? I HATE YOU TAKASHI INUYASHA!"_

_He got up and went to the door. "Calm down wench I'm leaving. Don't have to be angry. It only makes your face even more ugly." He slammed her_

_down and she collapsed onto the floor crying._

_"It was all a lie...all of it. The love and the friendship. AND I SWALLOWED EVERY WORD!" She pulled her legs to her chest. She cried into her _

_knees. "I...hate...him. I will...never trust...anyone...EVER AGAIN!!" She looked up and saw her reflection in her closet door mirror. "Someday I will be_

_BEAUTIFUL!!" She continued to cry until she fell into a dreamless sleep._

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

**AxN**

**Priestess: Slaps Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: What was that for?**

**Priestess: BECAUSE UR AN ASS!**

**Kagome: Calm down, Im sure he had his reasons.**

**Inuyasha: Yah.Thanks wench.**

**Priestess and Kagome: WHAT!!!**

**SIT BOY!!!!!!!!**

**xxxxfeudalpriestess**


	2. Beginning

**AxN: Okay fellows. we are going to start something new. This is mah brand new story. Dont worry the other ones i will continue to write.**

**Okay all...so who watches those dating shows? Ya know like rock of love and stuff like that?**

**well here is mah version of those shows. I WANNA MARRY KAGOME!**

**enjoyxxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INU YASHA BUT IF I DID!!! **

**CHAPTER TWO BEGINNING**

**INUYASHA**_**bold italics**_

**KAGOME**regular

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome sighed. Once again she was being dragged around the mall by her publisist/best friend Sango Taoi. Sango had been her friend for about six

years, They met in High School when they were 14. Kagome was now a supermodel that had been discovered a year ago. She adjusted to fame and loved

the spotlight. Although Kagome had her doubts about becoming a model. When she was 15 it seemed impossible. Her body had not filled out at that point

and she hated to wait. But around her 16th year, her body finally filled up. Her curves came, adding an hour glass figure to her petite figure. Her breasts

grew to about a C-cup and her hair became shinier. Her face thined out to reveal sculpted cheekbones and a nose that was perfect for cameras. All in all,

Kagome Higurashi became the woman every guy fantasized about. And the woman that other women where jealous of and wanted to be.

"Kagome!!! You are so slow COME ON!!" Sango practically screamed. She was looking at Kagome as if the world would end if they didn't make it in

time. Sango herself was beautiful,except Sango hated pictures of herself. Kagome was lucky to have at least one picture of her and her bestie! It was a

picture of Kagome and Sango at the Senior prom. Sango had a date and Kagome...had several. But they ditched the guys and Kagome coaxed Sango to take

one photo with her.Kagome had it copied and framed. One she kept a home and the other was made wallet sized. Sango had a slim athletic body. Her

shoulders were a bit wide and her bust size was a generous amount. Maybe a size smaller than Kagome's. But still big enough to catch the eye of some

men. Her eyes were a dark blue color and her hair was long,straight and brown. Sango was wearing a tight blue t-shirt that had a vneck and a pair of jean

shorts. Her hair was down and wavy. Kagome was dressed a bit more glamorous. She had on a crimson backless shirt and a tight,short black skirt. Her hair

was in loose curls. She didn't want to wear this outfit. But Sango told her to and she hated when Sango got mad. She could be scary!

"Sorry Sango! But what is this all about?"She questioned softly.

"Kagome you know i can't tell you. It's a surprise!" She continued to pull Kagome until they came to the first floor of the mall. Kagome had never

seen so many people gathered together. She wondered what she was doing there. Looking past the crowd, Kagome saw a small stage. There was a podium

and a few chairs on the stage. But it only had enough room for these things. There was a black curtain that served as a neutral backround. Sango was

pulling Kagome behind the stage. There were make-up artists awaiting her. Kagome sighed.

"What now?"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_**He sighed as he parked his car in the lot. "Back to the hell i left." He sighed. It had been 6 years since he left this place. Since he left**_

_**school. When he left her. He grumbled. "Nice. I am already thinking about her and i have only been here for a fucking hour!" He yelled and hit **_

_**his steering wheel. He turned his car off and stepped out. He was trying to think about why he was here. Oh yah, his friend wanted to meet him **_

_**here. His friend Miroku. He was a cool guy, they had met in school in America. Miroku was a bit of a perv, but he was always there when he **_

_**needed him. So he had returned. Finally. To the place he left behind. He sighed again and entered the mall. **_

__

_**He strod to the first floor. He was meeting Miroku here. There was a fountain and he stood in front of it. Suddenly her realized all the **_

_**people that were gathered there."Hope he can find me in this mess." HE mumbled to himself. He waited patiently and about 5 minutes later he **_

_**saw his friend walking towards him. His friend was in a black tshirt and grey jeans. His friend came up and smiled.**_

_**"Yash, man! How the hell are you?" He asked.**_

_**"Im fine Miroku, how are you liking Tokyo?"**_

_**"Its great so many beautiful woman all waiting for me to take them." He rubbed his hands together.**_

_**"Miroku,,,you are such a perv." But Inuyasha just smiled. "so what do you want to do first." Inuyasha was looking around and didn't notice **_

_**his friend drooling. "MIroku?" Inuyasha looked at him. Miroku's attention was on something else. **_

_**"Can i do her?" He asked.**_

_**Inuyasha turned his gaze. He saw onstage a beautiful woman. She had on a great and sexy outfit...she mad he pants grow tight. hell an outfit like that. werre those clothes,,,,,and she was smiling. "Oh shit. I know that **_

_**smile." He watched as she stood near theback of the stage while a man came on.**_

_**"Welcome ladies and gentlemen! As you know we are announcing something very special today. Finally, after years of waiting, Men of **_

_**Tokyo. YOu will get a chance to be with one of the hottest supermodels of this time. We are of course talking about our new dating show. Where **_

_**men compete for the heart of the one, and only HIGURASHI,KAGOME!!!!!!!!!" The crowd cheered as the woman stepped forward.**_

_**"OH SHIT!" Inuyasha said.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome couldn't believe this. How could her best friend do this to her. She was setting Kagome up with ten blind dates. Kagome almost passed out.

She slowly stepped forward and took a deep breath. What in the hell was she supposed to say. She looked down at the podium and saw cue cards.

Kagome's eyes shifted back to Sango. Sango smiled. That woman thought of everything.

Kagome cleared her throat."Hello wonderful people of Tokyo." She began. "This is the moment so many of my fans have asked for and I am truly

honored to have you all here. There is a small box on the table in front of the stage. If you wish to enter please write your info on a piece of the

parchment left out for you and deposit it in the box. I can not wait for to meet the lucky guys!" She smiled and started to walk off stage. Suddenly

something silver caught her eye and she turned and saw the sexiest man at the table. HE had long silver hair and was wearing a black silk button up shirt

with grey dress pants. "What a hottie." Kagome whispered to herself. She countinued looking and saw beautiful amber eyes and..."Oh holy crap!" She

cursed. DOG EARS! She met his eye and he winked at her. "Takashi!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**AN**

**Inuyasha::drooling::**

**Priestess: what is wrong with you dog?**

**Inuyasha: kagome...so hot...wanna jump her...**

**Kagome: Inuyasha I AM RIGHT HERE!! HELLO?**

**Inuyasha: ahem sorry bout that i was mesmer...keh nothing.**

**priestess & kagome: MEn!**

**xxxxfeudalpriestess**


	3. Contestants

**enjoyxxxx**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INU YASHA BUT IF I DID!!! **

**CHAPTER THREETHE CONTESTANTS**

**INUYASHA**_**bold italics**_

**KAGOME**regular

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kagome hurried out of the mall. "What the hell is he doing here?" She questioned. Sango caught up to her and Kagome gave her an evil. "You might

have told me!!! These people ARE dating ME here. Not you! Sango how could you not tell me?" Sango sighed.

"I'm sorry Ome! I just figured if you knew you wouldn't do it." Sango said.

"You're fucking right I wouldn't! Is there anyway out of this??" Kagome almost yelled.

"No. Ome, its an iron clad contract. I'm sorry." Sango looked down.

Kagome growled a bit. "I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just...i haven't dated since..."

"Takashi?" Sango suggested.

Kagome glared. "Don't...say..that...assholes...name...in front of me!"

Sango and Kagome got into Kagome's limo.

"I saw him." Kagome whispered.

"Saw whom?" Sango asked. Obviously clueless.

"Ta...the asshole."

"Are you serious?! What the hell is Inu...i mean the asshole doing here?" Sango asked angrily. She had hated Inuyasha for what he did to Kagome.

Sango wanted to kill him.

" I don't know. But he better not have signed up for the contest." Kagome huffed.

"Oh Kagome...why would you say that?" Sango asked.

"Because, he was by the small name box. And he winked at me." She said.

"Oh fuck!" Sango muttered.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**"Inuyasha, are you serious? You are really going to try to score with the sexiest supermodel in all Japan?" His friend Miroku questioned.**_

_**"keh, yeah so what?" Inuyasha replied like it was no big deal.**_

_**"You are dense. Don't you know these things are fixed? The only person who wins is who the audience chooses. It isn't about what she thinks**_

_**or wants." Miroku said as they walked up to the table.Inuyasha scribbled on a piece of paper.**_

_**"That is my plan." He said.**_

_**Miroku looked startled and then took a piece of paper and wrote his name down. "I have got to see this blow up in your face. And who **_

_**knows...maybe she'll like me? And i'll score." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows.**_

_**"You are such a perv Miroku."**_

__

_**The next morning, Inuyasha laid in his bed. He was back in his old house. His dad still owned it even though they were never going to come **_

_**back here. But fate is funny.Inuyasha went to school in America and met Miroku. They became instant friends and partners in deflowering the **_

_**female population at their school. Inuyasha had mentioned about how there were sexier women in Japan. Somehow, Miroku had talked him into **_

_**coming back. So Inuyasha told his dad he was using their old house for a while. His dad didn't mind.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed as he looked at his old room. It was just the way he left it. There was a king size bed along the back wall. The sheets were **_

_**black cotton. His floor was a red carpet. He also had a mahogany colored desk along the right wall and a matching bureau on the left side of the **_

_**room. Inuyasha glanced at the bureau and saw a picture that haunted his room. It was of a 14 year old Inuyasha. He had his hair pulled back and **_

_**he was wearing red swimming trunks. In his hands, he held a small girl bridal style. Her body had no curves but she still looked amazing.She was **_

_**in a light purple bikini top with black shorts. They were both smiling. They were in love. **_

_**"Kagome." Inuyasha muttered. He headed over to the picture lost in his memories.**_

_**He shook his head and took the picture and threw it in his drawers. He couldn't look at that. **_

_**Just then, Inuyasha's phone rang.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome sat in a huge room. The walls were maroon and the floor had a pale pink carpet. Kagome scrunched her face. This place had no sense of

style. At all. She sighed. She was in a big throne like chair.It was painted to look like it was gold. There were also steps across from Kagome. She looked

over and saw the cameras. And she saw Sango. Kagome looked at her and just gave her a frown. Sango smiled. "Come on Kagome." She mouthed. Kagome

sighed and put on a fake vibrant smile. She had on a short spagetti strapped cocktail dress. It was silk and black. It was a bit tight in her breast region. So

Kagome sported a generous amount. That's what the cameras liked though. Breasts. Kagome's hair was in a fashioned bun with a few loose hairs that

curled.

"Action." Someone yelled and Kagome mantained her smile. "Hello Japan! I am Higurashi, Kagome and today I welcome you into my home to help me

find a true love. This is I wanna Marry Kagome!" She said.

"Cut!" Kagome inhaled and exhaled. "Now Ms. Higurashi, we need you to welcome your guests. They will be entering through the door on the side of

the stairs." The director told her. "There will be a total of 10 gentlemen." Kagome nodded. "Action!"

The first guy entered. He had short brown hair. His eyes were brown. He looked lanky and short of nerdish. Kagome shook his hand. "Im Hojo, Ms.

Higurashi."He smiled and kissed her hand. She smiled back and he took a spot on the stairs.

The second guy, had short black hair and blue eyes. He was more muscular but also looked more like a jerk. "I'm Bankotsu." He said. And took his

place on the stairs.

The third guy, had long black hair and dark eyes. He was a sinister looked man. He had broad shoulders and an evil looking smile. "Hello Kagome! I'm

Naraku!" He said and held her gaze for a minute before he went to the stairs.

The fourth guy, had long brown hair that was in a high ponytail. He had light green eyes. He was sort of puny but had the cutest face. "Hai! I am

Shippou!" HE said and Kagome smiled a bit more realistic. He went to the others.

The fifth guy, had short dark brown hair and hazel eyes. His eyes were sort of beady and he was a bit chunky. "I'm Hotchi." He went to the stairs.

The sixth guy, had green dyed hair and dark brown eyes. HE was sortof punkish. "Name's Jaken Ma'am!" He joined the others.

The seventh guy entered. He had dark brown hair and also wore it up. His eyes were a deep blue. He was built well and seemed sure of himself. He

waltzed up to Kagome and kissed her hand for a while. "Ms.Kagome. I plan to make you my woman. I am Kouga." They looked at eachother before he

moved over to the stairs.

The eighth man entered. And Kagome was stunned. He had long silver, sparkly hair that flowed down to his behind. His eyes were the lightest red.

He had the body of a model and a very penetrating gaze. He came to Kagome and said monotone," I am Sesshomaru." Kagome's heart jumped a bit. He

didn't smile but Kagome still almost fainted.((Sesshy isnt Inuyasha's brother in this))

The ninth man entered. HE was a kind of boyish cute. He had black short hair and brown eyes. He smiled and walked over to Kagome. "I am Miroku.

And you fair Kagome are beautiful." He took her hands in his. "Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" He asked seriously.

"LECHER!" Sango called offstage and immediately clapsed her hand over her mouth. The director looked at her and said something bout editing that

out.

Kagome returned her attention back to the ninth man. She simply smiled weakly and he walked to the others.

The final man came in. Kagome's smile disappeared. He had long white hair that came to his lower back, his eyes sparkled an amber color. Kagome

let out a small inaudible growl. He had a hot body sure. But Kagome knew him all to well. And what made it worse, he was grinning like a cocky bastard.

Kagome held his eyes. He reached for her hand but she pulled away.

"BAKA!" Sango shouted again. This made Kagome smile for the first time since he entered. The director looked at Sango again. She slouched in her

chair but continued to give an evil look to the tenth man.

"Kagome you have to take his hand." The director whispered.

Kagome almost cried. She held her hand up a bit and the man took it. She was instantly repulsed. "Hello Kagome. I am Takashi, Inuyasha. And i

intend to win." He stared at her and went to join the others.

Now it was Kagome's close up. She faked falttery and smiled into the camera. "Look at all these hot men I have. I am one lucky girl!" She continues

smiling until the director said cut. She groaned loudly and almost ran to her dressing room. Sango didn't dare follow her. She knew how here friend was

when she was angry. She sat in her chair and watched the men file out. SHe noticed ninth man walk over to her. Miroku. She watched him and he smiled

getting closer.

"Well aren't you a rare beauty. Are you a model as well?" Sango huffed. He smiled. She stood up getting ready to leave when all of a sudden she felt

something on her butt.

She whipped around. "HENTAI!!!" She slapped Miroku in the face.

Kagome closed her dressing room door. The dressing room was small. She had a blue couch on the left side of the door. A large vanity along th back

wall. A long rack full of a dozen outfits and a changing screen in the right back corner. She sighed and kicked off her heels. She walked behind her screen

and took her dress off. She came out from behind the screen and gasped. On her couch was a certain man she wanted to kill. She glared at him.

"What do you want?" She questioned. She turned to her vanity and took her hair down. When she didn't get an answer she turned back to the guy.

He eyes were locked on her. She sighed and said, "What are you a mute now?" She looked down and suddenly noticed that she only had on a black strapless

bra and matching lace underwear. She grumbled as she took her silk,short black robe from the back of her vanity chair. She quickly slipped it on.

"Aw now why did you go and do that?" The man asked. She looked up and he smiled cockily at her.

"What do you want?" She repeated.

"Oh just to reminise." He walked over to her and came close enough to wear he could almost touch her. He brought his hand up and caressed her

cheek. "I wanted to spend some alone time with the lovely Kagome." Kagome frowned and hit his hand away from her.

"You know what i mean Takashi! why did you sign up for this?" SHe asked.

"To make you miserable." HE said simply.

"Oh well thank you for that and now you cango back to your life and leave me alone. It was great seeing you. Bye" She sat on her chair and huffed.

"Not going to happen Kagome. And since when do you refer to me as Takashi. I have a first name."

"You don't deserve me to call you by your first name. You are a dispicable person and I don't need to show you any respect. You are simply

Takashi.Like all the other Takashi's.In my eyes a nobody." SHe looked at him.

BEfore she knew it he had her pinned to the back wall. _**Why does she have to look soo sexy? I want to taste her so bad.**_ He smiled and held her

down. "Listen here Kagome. I am back in Tokyo. Accept it. And i am in this contest. Deal with it. And I'm going to win. So like it!" He smiled and licked

her neck under her ear.

"You are dicusting. Why do you want to win anyway. You left me remember." She said calmly.

"But you were so meek then.Now you are strong...sexy and I need to have you." HE said.

She pushed her hand on his chest and her miko powers flung him into the wall. "Be careful, Takashi. YOu don't realize how strong i am." He stood up

and looked angry.

"KEh...doesn't matter wench! Because you are stuck with me. Later babe." He left the room and Kagome simply fell against the wall and slide down

. "ASSHOLE" She called to no one.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN**

**Inuyasha: i am an ass aren't i?**

**Priestess: Yup**

**Kagome: Oh yeah**

**Inuyasha: Eh...i can live with that.**

**Priestess and Kagome: Figures..**

**xxxxfeudalpriestess**


	4. Questionaire

**A.n. Thanks to all the reviews!! Love ya'll.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always i own nadda...:(**

**Chappie fourQuestionaires**

**Kagome-**regular

**Inuyasha-**_**bold italics.**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome stepped out of her warm shower. She pulled her black towel over her wet body and grumbled as she looked into the mirror..."why does he

have to torture me so? Why could he not stay gone?" She flung her brush against the wall and it shattered from her strength. She simply started drying

herself off. There was a knock on her bathroom door.

"Ome?" It was Sango.

"Yes Sango?" Kagome asked softly.

"I just wanted to say...Oh Kagome I am so sorry." Sango opened the door and threw herself on Kagome. She was hugging her like crazy.

"For what?" Kagome laughed.

"For...for...This whole show. If i would have known Inuyasha would be here, I never would have started this." Sango said.

Kagome blew out air. "Something tells me he didn't need this show. It is just an excuse. Apparently, he would have tried to get me another way."

Sango looked at Kagome. "How do you know that?"

"Because he pretty much told me while he was in my dressing room."

"ooooh..and what happened?" Sango asked smiling.

Kagome quickly told her about Inuyasha's visit.

"That SCUM!" Sango screeched.

Kagome nodded softly.

"Do you think he is going to try something?" Sango asked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Of course! This IS Takashi we are talking about. He is a coniving little bastard!" Kagome retorted.

"True. What do you think his plan is?"

"Probably to win the audience over. Which unfortunatly for us, is what he does best."

"Well Kagome, you will simply have to step up your game." Sango said slyly.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Kagome was completely clueless.

SAngo sighed. Kagome could really be dense sometimes. "it MEANS, that you need to turn your sex on." Sango said.

"Okay what does that even mean?" Kagome asked.

"Come on I'll show you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha opened his door to his room. The room was alright. It mainly consisted of a bed and a large enough closet. Inuyasha was **_

_**not picky so he didn't care. He would only be staying for a month or so. He walked to the room on the right of his and knocked. **_

_**"Yo, Miroku, I am coming in dude." Inuyasha turned the knob and entered. Miroku was looking out the window and turned to **_

_**Inuyasha. Miroku had a nosebleed. "Dude you okay?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**Miroku nodded slowly. He went to his bag and grabbed a box of tissues.**_

_**"This happen alot or something?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**Miroku finished wiping his nose when he answered. "You would have one too if you saw what i just seen." Miroku smiled.**_

_**Inuyasha practically ran to the window but he saw nothing. "What the hell did you see? A fucking tree?"**_

_**Mirkou smiled. "On the contrary. I saw Kagome. And she looks soooo hot!!" **_

_**Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "YEah she's okay i spose." **_

_**Miroku's eyes grew wider. "What are you fucking stupid?" He went to his bag again and took out a magazine. He flipped through it **_

_**for a few seconds and handed Inuyasha the magazine when he had found what he was looking for.**_

_**Inuyasha took it and he almost collapsed. A beautiful girl stared back at him. She had a major toned body and enough meat where **_

_**it counted. ((her breasts were big..lol)) She had long, straight black hair. It came to her hips. Her smooth and silky looking hips. **_

_**Inuyasha licked his lips. She had on a red see thru teddy. It was spagetti strapped and only just barely covered her pelvic area. Of course**_

_**she wore a red thong to cover that area. She also had on red heels. But Inuyasha wasn't looking at her shoes. He was focused on her **_

_**body and face. Her eyes. Her lips. She looked so seductive. She was Kagome.**_

_**"Damn what the fuck did I dump? I am an idiot." Inuyasha said to himself.**_

_**Miroku overheard this. "You dated that? And dumped her?" Miroku almost yelled.**_

_**Inuyasha nodded slowly.**_

_**"You are the dumbest guy in the world." Miroku said.**_

_**"I am beginning to agree." Inuyasha whispered.**_

__

_**Inuyasha and Miroku were last to enter the living room. The set up was simply a big couch and a bunch of comfy chairs. Enough **_

_**room to fit 10 men anyway. Inuyasha looked over at his competition and smiled. This will be easy He thought to himself. The director **_

_**came in and told them that Kagome would be asking them questions about themselves. They all nodded. **_

_**The director yelled "Action" followed by "Enter Kagome".**_

_**ANd she did. Boy did she ever.**_

_**Inuyasha's jaw dropped.**_

_**His only thought was...Holy shit**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome made her way into the living room. She spotted Inuyasha and saw him drooling on the ground. Sango was right. All Kagome had to do was

wear something skimpy enough and Inuyasha would melt. Kagome pretended to be uninterested by everyone's eyes. She stood before the men and smiled

micheviously. Kagome was wearing a red kimono. It came to about mid thy and the back had a tail that flowed to her ankles. The front was corset like and

crushed her breasts nice enough. Her long hair was wisped up in a small bananna clip. She also wore black flip flops with a small heel. She cleared her throat

and snapped the men out of their thoughts. Or in this case, fantasies. "Okay boys, as you know this competition tests who you are. We learn about you and

you learn about me and in the end...I choose the one i love. Now here's the thing, you not only have to win me over but also..my audience."

The men slowly nodded.

Kagome sat in her throne like chair and someone brought her a stack of cue cards. Questionaire cards. She looked over the men and smiled again.

"okay let us start with...Naraku. Naraku please stand." She waited until the man Naraku forced himself to stand. He looked at her. "So Naraku, your first

question is...IF we were on a date where would you take me?"

He coughed and thought a minute. "um..i would take you to a carnival and maybe win you a stuffed animal." Kagome almost sighed how lame was

that. But she knew her audience wouldn't agree. They never do. Naraku sat down.

**((okay i am sooo not going through all of them. just a few))**

Kagome pulled out another card. "Miroku?"

Miroku practically jumped up. "yes m'lady?"

"What is your idea of sexy?"

Miroku didn't even think."A girl covered in whipped cream!" He said proudly. The other guys laughed a bit.

Kagome almost did too. "Um..th..thank you Miroku." He sat down. Kagome drew out another card. "Kouga?" He stood. "Kouga, what is your favorite

feature on a girl?"

Kouga thought for a minute. "Mouth. Their smile." He said. Kagome smiled her 10000watt smile. And he grinned back. "like that." He sat down and

Kagome pretended to fan herself. She cleared her throat and picked out another one. "Jaken?" A small man stood. "What is your profession?"

He studdered a bit. "I um...i work at a law firm."

"Oh. you are a lawyer?" She asked.

"No..not exactly. I am more of a free lance."

"What do you do?" She asked slowly.

"I..um i run errands for my boss."

Silence.

"Okay. Next." Jaken sat down and Kagome looked for another card. She let out a soft growl. "In..inuyasha." He stood up proudly and Kagome wanted

to kill him. "Okay Inuyasha, if we were friends, would you always be honest?" She almost chocked.

"Of course. I would never lie to a beautiful girl such as you." He smiled. liar she thought.

"Alright, meet me in the elimination room later. It is time for our first elimination." Kagome looked at the bunch and then the director yelled

"CUT".Kagome fell back into her chair and felt tears sting her eyes. No..I will not cry She thought to herself. She noticed Inuyasha looking at her. She held

his gaze and saw guilt in his eyes. "Jerk." She whispered but she knew he heard her.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN**

**Kagome: Heck yeah he is.**

**Priestess: where is he anyway?**

**(they look around)**

**Inuyasha: (entering room)**

**Kagome: where were you?**

**Inuyasha: ...bathroom**

**Priestess: doing?**

**Inuyasha: (turns red and wipes his pants.)**

**Priestess & Kagome: Ewww!**

**xxfeudalpriestess**


	5. Eliminiation: Round ONE

**A.n. Thanks to all the reviews!! Love ya'll.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always i own nadda...:(**

**Chappie fourElimination Round ONe**

**Kagome-**regular

**Inuyasha-**_**bold italics.**_

_**Flashbacks-**__italics_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome sat in her room with her friend Sango. They were lounging in Kagome's dressing room. Sango was on the couch reading a magazine and

Kagome was sitting at her vanity lost in thought.

_They were sitting at the park. The sun was shinning and the sky was pure blue. They always had picnics. Every Sunday since they had met. This day_

_was special. They had been friends for two years and that was the longest either of them had a friend. She was wearing a black babydoll dress and he wore _

_black shorts and a red tee. They sat in their own little world under a cherry blossom tree._

_"Kagome?" He said softly. She brought her eyes to his and smiled._

_"Yes Inu?" She looked at him curiously._

_He looks at her for a minute as if trying to word what he wishes to say properly. He takes her hands and takes a deep breath. "Ome...we have _

_been friends for a while now and i wanted to know if..."_

_"If?" Kagome asked._

_"Kagome do you love me?" He asked._

_Kagome's face just held the smile. "i...um how do you mean Yash? I love you and care about you..."_

_"I mean more than a friend." He said plainly._

_She stopped and so many thoughts ran through her head. "i..yes Inuyasha. more than a friend." She watched as his face lit up. _

_"You..you do?" He hugged her. "i love you too Kagome." He smiled into her hair. Kagome almost cried. Finally._

Kagome snapped out her daydream when the director entered her room. He handed her a piece of paper. Kagome read it over and looked up. "Are

you sure this is right?" He nodded and then left the room.

Sango came over to Kagome. "What is it Kagome?"

"It's the name of the eliminated person."

"So what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It ISN'T Inuyasha." Kagome grumbled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha laid on his bed and listened to his Ipod. "Used to" by daughtry came on. (An: obviously i do not own)**_

_**You used to talk to me like**_

_**  
I was the only one around.**_

_**  
You used to lean on me like**_

_**  
The only other choice was falling down.**_

_**  
You used to walk with me like**_

_**  
We had nowhere we needed to go,**_

_**  
Nice and slow, to no place in particular.**_

_****_

We used to have this figured out;

_**  
We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**  
We used to have this under control.**_

_**  
We never thought.**_

_**  
We used to know.**_

_**  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**  
Can we get this back?**_

_**  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**_

_****_

I used to reach for you when

_**  
I got lost along the way.**_

_**  
I used to listen.**_

_**  
You always had just the right thing to say.**_

_**  
I used to follow you.**_

_**  
Never really cared where we would go,**_

_**  
Fast or slow, to anywhere at all.**_

_****_

We used to have this figured out;

_**  
We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**  
We used to have this under control.**_

_**  
We never thought.**_

_**  
We used to know.**_

_**  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**  
Can we get this back?**_

_**  
Can we get this back to how it used to be?**_

_****_

I look around me,

_**  
And I want you to be there**_

_**  
'Cause I miss the things that we shared.**_

_**  
Look around you.**_

_**  
It's empty, and you're sad**_

_**  
'Cause you miss the love that we had.**_

_****_

You used to talk to me like

_**  
I was the only one around,**_

_**  
The only one around.**_

_****_

We used to have this figured out;

_**  
We used to breathe without a doubt.**_

_**  
When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see.**_

_**  
We used to have this under control.**_

_**  
We never thought.**_

_**  
We used to know.**_

_**  
At least there's you, and at least there's me.**_

_**  
Can we get this back?**_

_**  
Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah.**_

_**  
To how it used to be.**_

_**  
To how it used to be, yeah.**_

_**  
To how it used to be.**_

_**  
To how it used to be.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed. He really messed things up. All that ran through his mind was how to fix it.**_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome stood on a small plattform in the elimination room. She had Sango standing next to her. Sango held a small velvet bag. Inside were mini

shikon jewel necklaces from the feudal eras. This was their play on history. Kagome was now in the same outfit as earlier. Except her hair was a bit messier

yet still made her even more pleasing to the eye. The guys entered and Kagome ignored Inuyasha's gaze. He was still drooling over her outfit and she didn't

really care anymore. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there and go to her room and try to sufforcate herself. She was still hung up on the fact that

he was back. In her life. Chasing after her. It all still felt too much like a dream. Her beauty. Her fame. All of it seemed so false. She sometimes had to pinch

herself to fully believe any of it. And now, her childhood love was back. He was really there. She wanted to cry. Though she would never admit that she

missed him. As a boyfriend and a best friend. Even though he had hurt her. Deep down she still loved him. And it killed her.

She snapped out of her thoughts and put on her plastic smile. "Welcome back gentlemen! As you know tonight is our first elimination. And it is always

difficult to make a choice. Since all of you are smart and so very yummy looking. Unfortunately one of you will be leaving. Now when I call your name you

will come up and claim your "shikon jewel"." Sango opened the bag and awaited the first name. Kagome exhaled and said loudly, "Naraku." He smiled and

came up. Sango placed the chain around his neck. ((AN OH SHIT NARAKU HAS THE JEWEL LOL))

Kagome called off the next name," Sesshomaru." (Sorry xxRequiemxx but ill send him to you later) Kagome almost melted. She actually saw

Sesshomaru smiling. And it was so attractive. She smiled back to him and he got his jewel. Kagome also called, Bankotsu,Shippou,Miroku,Hochi,and Hojo.

Soon all that remained was Inuyasha, Kouga and Jaken. Inuyasha stood so cocky. He had to know he wasn't leaving. But oh how Kagome wished he was.

Kagome sighed and called, "Kouga." She watched as he stepped forward. She liked Kouga. Not in a romantic way but as a person. He seemed nice and

honest. Unlike alot of celebrities Kagome had met. Kouga seemed to really be here for Kagome and not just to get under her skin. Sango placed the chin

around his neck and he stood back with the others along the back wall. Kagome looked between the two that were left. She knew what she had to say, she

just didn't want to. "Inuyasha, you are a nice, attractive man." She gritted her teeth. "But it seems like you're here for the cameras and to please the

audience." He nodded as if he cared. "Jaken, you are nice but also a very timid person. And I don't know if we would click." She hesitated at her next words.

"Inuyasha come up and get your shikon." He smiled and walked forward. He winked at Kagome and she held in her disgust. She looked back at Jaken and

said,"I'm sorry Jaken. But I do not want to be with you." Jaken nodded and made his exit. The director yelled cut and Kagome sat down. She had such a

headache. COnsidering she hadn't slept well since Inuyasha came..

'Probably because you want to have him.'

Huh what the hell? Where did that thought come from? She didn't want him back.Did she?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**"So Inuyasha? When are you going to win Ms.Kagome?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a plan and Miroku wanted in.**_

_**"Heh, I aint telling you lecher." Inuyasha replied. Miroku frowned. "I will tell you that she can't resist me."**_

_**Miroku rolled his eyes at his cocky friend.**_

_**They were sitting outside Kagome's by the huge inground pool. Miroku was having tea while Inuyasha chowed down on Ramen.**_

_**"What makes you so sure of yourself, Takashi?"**_

_**Inuyasha smiled. "because I know how to get under her skin. I know how to get to her."**_

_**Miroku sighed. "Why can't you just leave the poor girl be?"**_

_**Inuyasha shrugged, "I can't get her out of my head. I haven't been able to since I left." **_

_**Miroku laughed. "Could it be that the infamous 'Inuyasha king of one night stands' is in love?"**_

_**Inuyasha laughed hysterically. "I do not fall in love."**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN**

**Priestess: Yay!!! this is getting good**

**Inuyasha: pft its horrible**

**Priestess::sad::**

**Kagome: Shut it Yasha. Id like to see you write something.**

**Inuyasha: Keh. writing is for losers**

**Priestess::walks over to Inuyasha and slaps him::**

**Kagome: nice**

**((btw i know my chappies are short and i am sorry i think they flow better this way. if you all want the chappies longer i am opened to ideas as to making it longer.))**

**xxfeudalpriestess**


	6. pool party

**A.n. Thanks to all the reviews!! Love ya'll.**

**DISCLAIMER: As always i own nadda...:(**

**Chappie five Pool Party!**

**Kagome-**regular

**Inuyasha-**_**bold italics.**_

_**Flashbacks-**__italics_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha awoke the next morning feeling quite groggy. He hardly slept anymore since he had arrived here. The past few days he **_

_**had spent laying in bed thinking about Kagome. Devising plans to win. He stayed up late last night in wonder. Wonder of how he could **_

_**leave her. When she looked so good. She made him hard whenever he thought about her. She was such a sexual icon now. Nothing like **_

_**the quiet and mousy girl. No. The new Kagome was so powerful and mysterious. **_

_**Finally, Inuyasha managed to leave the comfort of his bed and walk into his small bathroom. After using the bathroom, he took off **_

_**his clothes and got into a hot shower. Though Inuyasha knew it should have been a cold one. His hormones were working overdrive **_

_**everyday now. Inuyasha grunted as the hot water pounding against his back. If he didn't win, he would have to fuck Kagome anyways. **_

__

_**Inuyasha put on a pair of jean shorts and a black shirt. He threw on some sneakers and made his way down the stairs and into the **_

_**kitchen. When he got there he saw Kagome. And she was looking fine as hell. She had on a short black skirt and a white tank top. Her **_

_**hair was let loose and she was sitting at the table eating a pop tart and looking at a fashion magazine. She hadn't noticed his presence.**_

_**"Morning Kagome." He said loudly. She jumped and looked at him. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Ignoring him. He said it again **_

_**but almost yelled it.**_

_**"Hi TAkashi now shut up!!!" She grumbled and returned her attention back to the magazine. Inuyasha was about to say something **_

_**else when Bankotsu entered. He had on black shorts and a gray muscle shirt.**_

_**"Hey Kagome!" Bankotsu said and took a seat next to her. She smiled polietly and asked how he was. "Im alright. And how are you**_

_**sexy?" He asked.**_

_**She giggled and blushed. Inuyasha fumed. He turned his attention back to his hunger and started making some ramen in the **_

_**microwave. After a few minutes of listening to whispering and giggling he sensed Kagome leaving the room. He turned to Bankotsu who **_

_**was still sitting at the table. "What is your deal?" Inuyasha asked Bankotsu.**_

_**Bankotsu faked his confusion. "Whatever do you mean Inuyasha?" **_

_**Inuyasha walked over to him and Bankotsu stood obviously not afraid. "i mean! Kagome is mine. LEave her the fuck alone!' He **_

_**yelled. **_

_**Bankotsu smiled widely. "Afraid of a little competition halfbreed?" He stared at Inuyasha hard and then left Inuyasha alone in the **_

_**kitchen. Inuyasha wanted to rip his eyes out.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome was in her room changing into a bathing suit. Today, they were all enjoying the sun and the heat in the pool. Kagome didn't mind,she could

take anything thses guys could throw at her. Anyone except Inuyasha. She couldn't take it. No matter how long they were separated he still knew her so well.

She hated it. HE knew her and she didn't know him. She knew the sweet and caring Inuyasha. Not this new sexier and more cunning Inuyasha. He thought

he was so great at everything. And she was beginning to believe him. The way he carried himself and handled himself, it was so hot. And he turned her on.

When he smiled and locked eyes with her she instantly grew wet. ALl the time.

Kagome changed into her red bikini. It was a string bikini that showed off her toned body and tanned skin. She slipped on a pair of flip flops and her

black shades. She looked herself over in the mirror and smiled. She looked good.

Kagome walked outside and was met with whistles and cat calls. She smiled. She looked at each guy and thought she was going to dehydrate. They all

looked so yummy. Even, to her dismay, Takashi.She sauntered over to her lounge chair. While the guys sat around the pool. The director waited until

Kagome was settled and then called action. Everyone jumped in the pool and Kagome watched and became interested. Kagome sat out lounging and she sat

as if she were offering her body to the sun gods. At some point the guys stopped goofing around in the pool just to stare at her. She was a goddess in their

eyes. Inuyasha however sat at the other end of the pool in the shade. He didn't swim. Kagome glanced his way a few times and when he looked at her she

pretended to be watching the other guys. Kagome then stuck her head in the magazine she brought out.

While she was doing so, she didn't notice the guys huddled together in secreacy. They were planning something. But what would it be?

Kagome was happily reading an article when something shaded her light. She looked up and saw Bankotsu and Naraku before her. They were smiling.

She smiled back, "Hey guys whatcha doin?" She asked innocently enough. She looked over quickly at Inuyasha and saw a worried look in his eyes. She

turned her attention toward the two men in front of her. Naraku grabbed her legs while Bankotsu got her arms. They swung her three times, ignoring her

cries, and threw her into the pool. The last thing she heard before she landed in the water was Inuyasha yelling something.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha knew they were up to something. He kept his eyes on them and watched them approach Kagome. He watched them **_

_**carefully and suddenly realized what they were about to do. They were going to throw Kagome into the pool. He ran over to stop them **_

_**but he was too late he watched her body plummet into the water. He turned to the guys that were laughing.**_

_**"Damnit you idiots! Kagome can't swim!!!" Inuyasha looked at them and watched their smiles dissappear. The pool was about 10 **_

_**feet deep. Without thinking, Inuyasha jumped in after her. He was going to save her. He had only saved her one other time.**_

_It was late and Kagome and Inuyasha had snuck out. They were by the lake under the stars. They were huddled together under a tree._

_"Will we be together forever Inu?" Kagome asked him._

_He scoffed. "Trying to get rid of me?"_

_She laughed. "No, I was only asking."_

_"yeah kagome, forever."_

_"Are you sure you can promise that?" She asked softly._

_He turned her to him and kissed her lips. "I swear it Kagome."_

_Kagome smiled and they both kissed again. Kagome playfully shoved Inuyasha afterwards. "O..you are gonna get it now." Kagome jumped up and ran_

_while Inuyasha chased after her. They were both laughing hysterically. Kagome ran to the nearby dock and stopped at the edge. She turned fast to see _

_where Inuyasha was and fell in. At first, Inuyasha laughed. He didn't know she couldn't swim. After a couple seconds, he didn't see her resurface. He got _

_worried. He ran and jumped into the cold water. He dived under and searched for Kagome. He finally cam upon her. She was on the lake floor unconcous. _

_Inuyasha grabbed her and swam back up with her. He layed her on the dock and gave her cpr. She spit out some water and weakly opened her eyes. _

_"In..uyash..a?" She asked slowly. He nodded._

_"You okay Ome?' He asked. She smiled lightly._

_"My hero." She took his hand in hers and held onto it._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome realized someone was giving her c.p.r. When she finally came around she saw Inuyasha's worried face.

"in..u...yash..a?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yeah Ome...you okay?" He asked. She noted that she was soaked.

"You saved me? Again." She smiled weakly and Inuyasha laid her on the chair. He turned to Bankotsu and Naraku. He punched Bankotsu square in the

jaw and then kicked Naraku in the face.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" He yelled.

"CALM DOWN! IT'S NOT LIKE WE KNEW THAT!" Bankotsu screeched back.

"YEah, if she can't swim why are we at a pool party?" Naraku questioned.

Kagome spoke up," Because no one expects a model not to be able to swim."

There was silence. By then the camera had stopped rolling and everyone looked worried. Sango was next to Kagome on the ground holding her head

up. Sango looked just as angry as Inuyasha did. Possibly more.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up again and carried her up to her room.

She sighed. "I can walk Yash."

"I know that. I just wanted to whisk you away." He smiled.

She chocked out a laugh. He brought her to her room and opened the door. HE set her down and she stood shakily on her legs. He rummaged

through her drawers and pulled out some dry clothes. He was about to remove her bikini when she held her hands up.

"Thanks but i got this. "She went into the bathroom and changed. He waited until she came back out. She had on a large grey tshirt. And short black

shorts on. Inuyasha smiled. "what?" She questioned.

"That's my shirt." He said. She looked down. The shirt read,'aint i a pain?' Kagome blushed.

"yeah so?"

"You kept it.' He said.

She nodded. "Well yeah. I mean you are the one that stopped loving me. Not the other way around." She sat on her bed

Inuyasha sighed. "Get some rest Kagome." He went to the door and said softly, "i never stopped loving you." With that he left a confused Kagome.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN**

**Priestess: well there it is my recent chappie.**

**Kagome: i liked it.**

**Priestess: thanks kags.**

**Inuyasha: keh**

**Priestess: what?**

**Inuyasha: nothing...stupid naraku and bankotsu.**

**0.0**

**xxxfeudal priestess**


	7. Kagome's Intervention

**A.n. Thanks to all the reviews!! Love ya'll. sorry it took so long to update please forgive meh!!!!! . **

**DISCLAIMER: As always i own nadda...:(**

**Chappie six Kagome's intervention**

**Kagome-**regular

**Inuyasha-**_**bold italics.**_

_**Flashbacks-**__italics_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome laid in bed. She was gazing at the celing replaying his last sentence over and over.

_Inuyasha sighed. "Get some rest Kagome." He went to the door and said softly, "i never stopped loving you." With that he left a confused Kagome._

A few tears managed to escape Kagome's knowledge as they slid down her face. 'Could this be true? Could Inuyasha really love me?' She placed a

pillow over her head as she let out a muffled scream. She was so confused. She had no idea what to do. She removed the pillow and cuddled up to it. It was

then that she began to cry. She cried so hard her body shook. She cried herself into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When Kagome awoke, she didn't need a mirror to tell her that her eyes were red and puffy. She already was well aware of that fact. She slowly pulled

herself out of her bed and threw herself into a nice warm shower. She washed her body as if she were washing off something digusting. Kagome soon fell to

the shower floor and let the water beat on her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**"How is she?" Sango asked Inuyasha. She was in the living room now. Everyone had come in from the pool and gone to their own **_

_**rooms. Some still lingered though.**_

_**"She's resting." Inuyasha replied. He let out a loud exhale. He had been so worried as he watched Kagome's body being thrown **_

_**into the water. He almost felt his heart jump out of his mouth.**_

_**"thank you." Sango said quietly.**_

_**"Keh..whatever. It's not like i did it for you." Inuyasha replied cooly.**_

_**"Yes...you did it for yourself i suppose." She said matter 'o' factly.**_

_**Inuyasha looked at her. "Look girl I am only here to win. It's not like i like her or anything."**_

_**"You are an idiot if you don't" Sango said.**_

_**"What the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.**_

_**"Inuyasha you may be fooling the other contestants. But you are so not even fooling me. Or her. She loved you. For some reason **_

_**she still does. So stop living on your high horse and come back to reality. You and Kagome were made for eachother." Sango said and **_

_**then exited the room.**_

_**Inuyasha sat there, lost in thought.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome went into the Director's trailer. They were having a meeting. Kagome didn't know why she was invited but she threw on a tanktop and shorts

and went anyway. She was allowed in and sat in a small room with the writer and the director.

"Ms. Higurashi, how are you?" The director asked polietly.

"I am better. thank you." Was her reply.

"I have to tell you my dear you gave us all quite a scare. We had no idea you couldn't swim." Kagome nodded. "But we already have some feedback

from the test watchers, and it appears that they all love Inuyasha. They are calling him "KAGOME'S HERO'. And they are right. He is just what we have been

looking for in a reality star. Handsome, cocky and unique." Kagome laughed a bit.

"So anyway Ms. Higurashi, we had decided to cut Bankotsu on the elimination." The writer said.

"why?" Kagome asked.

"Because..." the writer stopped.

"Ms. HIgurashi, he tried to drown you."

"Oh hell he didn't know. No one did except..." She sighed. "Alright then anything else?"

"No ms, but we will keep you updated." The two men stood as kagome exited and made her way home. When she walked into the kitchen she saw

Inuyasha there. Alone.

He looked up and smiled. "You're awake!"

kagome nodded.

"Im glad. How are you feeling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Better thank you." She replied softly.

"Good." He sat there. Then, "kagome"

"Inuyasha" they said at the same time. There was silence.

"Yes?' Inuyasha asked.

"You um... you first." KAgome said.

"Okay...Kagome do you hate me?" Inuyasha asked.

This question took Kagome by surprise. She stared at Inuyasha wide eyed. "No..no Inuyasha I do not hate you." She sighed. "I did for a while though.

Then the hatred turned into sadness and soon the sadness shrunk."

He watched her.

"I never stopped loving you either." She whispered, her eyes watering. Inuyasha stood and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and

she turned to him. They were face to face.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha's lips brushed hers and she lost all control in her body and returned the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck. HEr fingers

snaking into his hair. He moved his hands down to the small of her back and brought her closer. His tongue slid into hers and she never stopped him.

"inuyasha.." She escaped his lips and moaned his name. "i...i..."

"Sh." He put his index finger to her lips and cupped her face in his hand. "I have wanted to kiss you for a while now." He laughed softly and kissed her

again. She melted into his body and kissed him back. They were now wrapped up in eachother and he slowly moved her closer to the wall.

He felt a small bump as Kagome's back gently hit the wall. It went unnoticed by her as she continued to kiss him. She wrapped her legs around his

torso and he kissed her neck and gently bit it. Kagome moaned in ecstasy. This is what she had wanted. Everyday. Since he left. ANd now it was happening

and it was so much hotter than she imagined. She felt his fingers slip beneath her shorts as he made his way to the wet valley in between her legs. She held

her breath and two of his fingers penetrated her. She let out a small groan and rested her head on his shoulder. He motioned his fingers in and out of her

soaked lips. Making her moan and become wetter.

Soon Kagome felt something poking her thy and she looked in Inuyasha's eyes and saw that they were filled with desire. For her. She brought her lips

back to his and kissed him over and over. She never wanted to stop. Kagome's moans grew louder as Inuyasha's fingers moved faster. It came to a climax

and Kagome let out a low, still loud, scream. She felt some of her juice slip out onto Inuyasha's fingers. She watched as he brought his fingers to his mouth

and suck them. Kagome's leg shook a bit. She bit her lip. He got close to her and whispered,"Want to go to my room?" He asked. Her eyes met his and she

just looked at him. Her eyes were glazed over from the passion and heat she had just experienced.

Kagome opened her mouth. But she did not speak.

"Kagome!!!" Sango yelled from behind Inuyasha.

Kagome and Inuyasha were so startled Inuyasha almost dropped Kagome. When he regained his balance he set her down on her feet and held her

shoulder to steady her.

"What Sango?" Kagome asked innocently. Sango smiled.

"Wow i so did not need a visual." She exited the kitchen and yelled back, "Or the audio!!"

Kagome looked at the floor and her cheeks immediately flushed.

Inuyasha saw this. There was silence for a bit and then Kagome broke it.

"I should go upstairs." She said simply.

Inuyasha remained silent.

"Got to get dressed for the elimination." She turned to Inuyasha waiting for his eyes to meet hers. After a minute they did and she kissed him lightly

and whispered in his ear,"To be continued." She licked the side of his ear and shakily walked upstairs. Inuyasha was left alone in the kitchen. And boy was he

horny.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**AN**

**Priestess: Woah Kagome...**

**Kagome: What?**

**Priestess: Little tease arnt you?**

**Inuyasha: Hell yeah!!**

**Kagome: NO i am not!**

**Priestess and Inuyasha: YOU SO ARE!!!**

**xxxfeudalpriestess**


	8. Elimination: Round two

**A.n. Thanks to all the reviews!! And i know i take forever to update!! Ah dont hate me / **

**DISCLAIMER: As always i own nadda...:(**

**Chappie Seven Eliminiation 2nd round**

**Kagome-**regular

**Inuyasha-**_**bold italics.**_

_**Flashbacks-**__italics_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome walked into the elimination room wearing a short white strapless dress. Her hair was in a small braid that draped over her left shoulder. She

saw Inuyasha looking at her and she instantly flushed to what occured only an hour ago. Now that it was finally out in the open, now they finally knew what

the other felt...what happened next?!

She took her place in front of the guys. She held her plastic smile. "Evening guys!" She said. They all mummured hello back. "Well you know why I am

standing here. It's Elimination time, and unfortunatly..one of you is leaving tonight."

She surveyed the guys.They were all pretty handsome. Save Naraku. Kagome couldn't understand why they had not eliminated him. She didn't like

him. She always got a weird vibe from him. Normal people would ignore it. But she wasn't normal. She was miko, priestess. And she knew when something

was wrong. Still, she was glad to quickly breeze through this show. It annoyed her.

"First, I would like to thank Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled. Kagome's heart skipped. "Inuyasha, you saved my life. I owe it to you. I am always grateful."

She smiled. Not a fake one. But an actual one.

"Second, the person going home tonight is...Bankotsu." Bankotsu looked at her.

"Are you fucking serious?!" He was outraged.

"I'm sorry Bankotsu. But i can't be with you. You tried to drown me." The editing company had altered the taping to make it look like Kagome hit her

head before she fell into the water by him throwing her. She didn't condone it. He did nothing wrong. Still, if it paid the bills.

"This is ridiculous!! How was I to know you couldn't swim! And it was Naraku's idea! Why does he get to stay?" Bankotsu whined as he stepped

forward. He came close to Kagome and started yelling obscenities. Inuyasha stepped forward.

"hey! step back! There is no need to be that close. YOU made a mistake! Stop being dramatic." Inuyasha came to Kagome's side. Inuyasha is playing

the hero again Kagome thought. She mentally rolled her eyes. What some people do for the camera.

"What are you going to do about it MUTT!?" Bankotsu yelled.

He's dead Kagome thought.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Inuyasha turned to Bankotsu and punched him square in the nose. BEcause of being caught off

guard,bankotsu almost fell to the floor. HE gained his composure back and side kicked Inuyasha to the head. Inuyasha fell back and he lost his balance,

falling to the floor. He looked up and smiled, "That all you got?" He slide kicked Bankotsu's legs out from under him and Bankotsu fell to the floor. Inuyasha

wasted no time, he grabbed Bankotsu by the collar and sttarted wailing on him. Kagome watched in shock. Her prince had just turned into a toad. She grew

angry.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" She screamed. Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her.

"But Kago.."

"Don't even...That's it!! Im going!" She turned her heel and left the chaos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha looked around. What just happened? He stood up and let Bankotsu go. He looked over at him. Bankotsu's face was **_

_**completely distroyed. HE shuddered. Had he done all that damage? He was only trying to protect Kagome.**_

_**Kagome...**_

_**"Oh shit" He went after her.**_

__

_-Kagome and Inuyasha had been together for a few months and things were going great. they really did love eachother. and care for eachother. the _

_way most married couples do. or should. They were inseperable too. Always together. But they made the other happy and that's the way they liked it._

_But there was a little hitch...Akotoki. he was still in love with Kagome. THough she would have never given him a chance. HE was nice and all...there _

_just wasn't a spark. But with Inuyasha, oh there was alot more than a spark. There were fireworks. Huge connections between them. When Kagome was sad _

_Inuyasha would say he loved her. When she was angry, he would rub her stomach, and when she was in love..everyone knew._

_Still Akotoki tried. He flirted with her and touched her. Nothing big just a little brush here and there. But Inuyasha knew what was going on. This guy _

_thought he stood a chance. Inuyasha would laugh at the thought of it. Kagome was his light. She helped him control his demon..there was no way she'd ever_

_leave him. Especially not for a punk like Akotoki._

_Until that day. They day when Inuyasha's demon made himself known._

_Kagome was sitting outside of the school. She had on her usual attire. Skirt and sailor shirt. She was wating for Inuyasha. He was in detention and _

_they were supposed to go see a movie.She crossed her legs and smiled. She was so glad to have Inuyasha. Just then Akotoki came out. He saw Kagome _

_sitting there and he smiled to himself. _

_"hey Kags!" HE said._

_She looked up and smiled. "Hey Aky, what are you doing after school?"_

_"Ah nothing. Just staying behind to help some friends." He smiled. Kagome laughed lightly."Waiting for Inu?" He asked._

_She nodded. He sighed. "what is it Aky?"She asked._

_"Kags...when are you going to realize that we should be?"_

_"Aky...please don't start." She stood up and grabbed her bag. She started to walk away when Akotoki grabbed her arm and spun her around._

_"KAGS!! Dont walk away when i am talking to you! Please!!!" She looked up and saw something in his eyes.Jealousy?_

_Just then, Inuyasha walked out of the building. He looked for Kagome in her normal place and growled when he saw her with Akotki. ANd he had his _

_hands on her. Inuyasha ran to her and punched him. "Dont. YOu. Fucking. Touch. HEr. AGAin." He yelled in between blows._

_Kagome watched in horror. "Inuyasha!! ENOUGH!: She screamed. He looked at her and his eyes were red. He wasn't stopping. He kept punching _

_Akotoki until he bleed from every place on his body. Inuyasha was breathing heavily. He left Akotoki there and looked up for Kagome. But she was gone._

_The demon melted away and Inuyasha went to find Kagome._

Kagome was sitting under a willow tree in the park. She was watching children play and ducks swim on the lake. She sighed. He is doing it

again.Becoming the demon. She stared out into the sky and thought about the last time he was like that.

_"Inuyasha, Ilove you. But you scared me! If you ever do that again I will never come back to you. i will leave you forever."_

Kagome's words echoed in her head. Was this any different? Could she really forgive him again? She sighed.

"Why does love have to be so complicated."

"Because without trial there is no outcome." A low voice came from above her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomau? Why are you here?" Kagome asked. She was a bit uneasy. She had never gotten to know him.

"i came to see how you were. I saw your eyes when she watched him. They were filled with fear. Why?" He sat down beside her.

She thought for a bit. "because i am afraid...of the demon he is. And may become anytime he is angry enough.What if i get him angry? He could

come after me." She yelled.

"Ah but love can stop anger or jealousy in its tracks." He smiled.

She was in awe of his words. and wisdom.

"Sesshomaru...are you always so deep?"

He laughed lightly. "yes, i suppose i am."

They sat there and watched the sun set.

"Sesshomaru...thanks." Kagome said.

"I am but a cupid..sent in to do my job." He smiled at her.

She giggled.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**AN**

**Priestess: well thats it...for now. sorry all. . i have five other people that use this comp instead of me...**

**Inuyasha: yap yap yap**

**Kagome: watch it YASH! be nice to her**

**Inuyasha: keh dont tell me what to do wench.**

**Kagome: (mad) Well at least i am not in love with a pile of DIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Inuyasha: ouch**

**Priestess:you so had that coming.**

**xxxfeudalpriestess.**


	9. Dinner fiasco

**Okay guys!! here is my new chappie!! btw i am terribly sorry it took me so long. my motherboard got fried and i had to fix it...it cost 200 dollars. but i am back now.**

**here is chappie 9 Dinner Fiasco**

**as always kagome **regular

inuyasha _**bold italics**_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome came back from her talk with Sesshomaru. She was trying to find Inuyasha. She came into the palor and saw Miroku and Sango. Sango was

sitting on his lap and actually kissing her! "SANGO!" Kagome called shocked.

Sango fell from Miroku's lap as her voice startled them both.

"Kagome?" Sango's eyes were wide with embarrassment.

"yes?" Kagome tried to hide her smile. But failed miserably.

Instantly, both Miroku and Sango flushed the darkest shade of red.

"Um..do you two know where Inuyasha is?" She asked.

"Yeah..i think he went into his room." Miroku said softly.

"thanks," Kagome turned and left. behind her she said,"Let's hope they don't choose Miroku for me."

Sango and Miroku just stared at the floor.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha was lounging on a chair near the window. He was recalling a time when he and Kagome were happy. And nothing ever **_

_**had interferred. Except for his own stupidity. He heard a knock on the door.**_

_**"Go away!" He called angerly. He heard the door open slowly and he looked up with a hard look on his face. "i said to go the fuck **_

_**aw..." He looked and saw Kagome. "Kagome?'**_

_**"Sorry, should I come back another time?" She asked quietly. She started to close the door. **_

_**Before he knew it Inuyasha was rushing to the door he pulled it open gently. "No, don't leave. I am sorry i thought it was Mirou."**_

_**Kagome walked in slowly. She glanced around the room and smiled when her eyes finally rested on the picture on his dresser. Of **_

_**course it was a picture of them. Kagome walked over to it and smiled. She picked it up and Inuyasha walked over to her. "I can't believe **_

_**you have this Inu." She touched the picture gently. Sadness clouded her eyes. Inuyasha picked up on this.**_

_**"Kagome, I am..."**_

_**"I know Inuyasha, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it." She placed the frame gently back to its home.**_

_**He smiled and took her face in his large hand. He turned his face down to her and met her lips. Inuyasha held her face and **_

_**Kagome effortlessly let her arms hang there. She was so deep into the kiss she didn't realize when he finally pulled away slowly.**_

_**"Kagome." He sighed into her hair and kissed it.**_

_**She looked at him. "Now Inuyasha, I want you to play well with the others, or no presents." She teased.**_

_**He smiled. "Hmm...what is the present?"**_

_**"You will just have to find out silly." She said.**_

_**"So what is the next task?" He asked pressing his body against hers.**_

_**She responded by taking his hands and having him rub her bare back under her shirt. She got so close he felt her hot breath **_

_**against the fabric of his shirt. He growled in longing. She nibbled gently on his collarbone. She continued up to his jaw. As fast as it **_

_**started she ended it pulling away swiftly. Before Inuyasha could react. "That is a secret." She giggled soflty and made her way to the **_

_**door.**_

_**"aw...Kagome. Can I have a hint?" He asked whining.**_

_**She only laughed more. "Inuyasha..." She sighed and opened the door. "You can win this round." She said. And walked out the **_

_**door. She turned quickly to him. "How well can you cook?" With that she closed the door.**_

_**Cook?!**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome was standing in front of her closet when Sango stalked in. Kagome was in her black, silk robe. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. She looked

grimly at Kagome and Kagome sighed. "Sango if you like him that is fine. I don't care ...honestly." Kagome stated mater-o-factly.

Sango sighed. "I'm sorry Kagome. I am not even sure if i like him." Sango replied sheepishly.

"He's a horn dog." Kagome agreed. She shrugged. "What's not to like?" She joked.

Sango caught this and laughed. "He is! I just... I don't know. Behind the perv, there is a sweet and kind person. I think he is only scared to show how he

really is." She paused. "Kagome am I insane?"

Kagome turned to her and nodded but smiled. "Sadly yes, but we have always known it. This doesn't make you any worse."

Sango laughed and threw a pillow at Kagome. "So what's tonights task?"

Kagome smiled evily. "Oh nothing special."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Inuyasha was in Kagome's kitchen with the other guys. He was frowning. He knew what was coming and he was sort of in a panic. **_

_**The only think he really knew how to make was Ramen. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. The guys were all crowded and **_

_**they all looked impacient and completely nervous. Inuyasha smiled. At least I ain't the only one HE thought. Miroku slinked his way **_

_**over to Inuyasha.**_

_**"Hey Inu, What's up?" Miroku asked nodding to the rest of the guys. Inuyasha shrugged.**_

_**"I think Kagome wants us to cook for her." Inuyasha sighed.**_

_**"Aw man!! I am going to win." Miroku was jumping for joy. Inuyasha just growled at him. Miroku sighed. "Sorry man i forgot,you **_

_**suck so bad at cooking anything."Miroku snickered. Inuyasha smacked the back of his head. **_

_**Just then Kagome, Sango and some knew woman entered the kitchen.**_

_**"Hey guys!!" Kagome called. And the cameras were rolling. The guys all muttered a nervous hello. But Kagome kept her smile. SHe**_

_**had chosen to wear a small white strapless sun dress and clogs. Her eyes caught Inuyasha's and she winked. "So everyone, you are **_

_**today, because you are going to cook your favorite dishes." She paused. "And I will taste them all. This is to see if we can dine out **_

_**together and share our love for good cuisine." She turned to the new woman. This woman appeared to be mid 40's. "This everyone is My**_

_**mother Higurashi Kari." All the guys bowed. "She is here because to me she is the greatest cook and she is going to help you all so you **_

_**can please me." She smiled again. "You all have one hour to cook your dishes. I can't wait to taste them." She turned and left. Sango **_

_**followed.**_

_**"So guys, are we ready?" Kari asked the guys.**_

_**"yeah..." they say un easily.**_

_**"Okay in 60 minutes...and go!!"**_

_**In a second all the guys were running around the kitchen like chickens with their heads cut off. Kari stiffled a smile. She caught a **_

_**head of whiteish hair. She walked over to Inuyasha. He was currently taking three packs of ramen from the cupboard.**_

_**"Takashi Inuyasha." She called softly. He turned to her and fear crept into his eyes. Was she going to yell? Hit him?**_

_**"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." He replied.**_

_**She smiled. "Don't be afraid son, I am not going to hurt you I promise." He relaxed. "i don't hate you dear. I realized what you did **_

_**before it even crossed Kagome's mind. It was poorly handled though. But i see you are trying to make up for it." She placed her hand on **_

_**his shoulder. He looked down. She came closer. "I hope you win" She walked away to check on everyone. And gave Inuyasha a huge **_

_**boost of confidence. He knew exactly what to do. **_

_**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Kagome and Sango were sitting anxiously in the dinning room. Sango watched Kagome. "You think he will win?"

"I don't know, he only knows how to make Ramen." Kagome sighed.

Sango laughed.

Just then Kari and the camera crew entered, "Their time is up." Kari called.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks again for coming mom."

Everyone sat and they waited patiently. Then, the guys entered slowly each holding a covered dish.

Kagome smiled. And Sesshomaru stepped forward first. He placed a dish in front of Kagome. He revealed Sashimi.

**((I found these dishes online the website is )))**

The sashimi was cooked beautifully and Kagome took one bite and it melted in her mouth. "Oh Sesshomaru this is so...delicious." Sango took a bite

and quickly agreed. Sesshomaru smiled and bowed. Stepping back into line. Sango took the rest and began to eat it.

Next up was, Miroku. He placed his plate down and revealed a slightly burnt Suikiyaki. Kagome couldn't understand how someone could burn soup,

but she tried some anyway. It didn't taste to repulsive. "It's alright, a bit burnt but still good." Miroku bowed and went back into the line.

Kouga was next and he smiled smugly. He placed the plate down and beamed as he removed the cover. Kagome gasped. It was one of her favorite

dishes, Domburimono. Kagome squeeked as she took a mouthful and went to cuisine heaven. Kouga smiled triumphantly at Inuyasha and he scolwded.

Reluctantly, Kagome moved it away and Hojo's was next. He was shy and pulled the top off. Kagome looked shocked, it was Tempura. She guessed. It

was over cooked and when she tasted it it was soggy and hard in some places. She spit some out. She didn't want to offend him but it was gross. SHe pushed

the plate away and he cowardly stepped back into the line.

Shippo stepped forward and revealed his, Okonomiyaki. Kagome never really like pancackes but it tasted pretty good. She smiled and he returned her

smile.

Naraku came fourth with his dish, Yakitori. Kagome griminaced. So many cuts of a poor chicken in one dish. But Kagome tried it anyways, to her

surprise Naraku was a half good cook. She smiled.

Inuyasha came fourth smiling. Kagome smiled her real smile. She knew what he had made and it was her favorite. She knew him all to well. Beside

the fact it was all he could cook. He put his plate down and revealed, Wonton Ramen. Kagome smiled brightly. So much it almost took Inuyasha a second to

remember where he was. Kagome ate her ramen and dumplings up. It tasted so wonderful, Kagome almost sighed in pleasure. She closed her eyes and

licked her lips.

"Well everyone we have two winners. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru!" She looked at the camera. "Join me tonight for another eliminiation." Suddenly,

someone was behind Kagome pouring Tempura all over her. She was too shocked to scream. She saw Hojo from the corner of her eyes. She was trying to get

the stuff of her when suddenly, Hojo was being flung onto the table by Inuyasha.

"What's a matter? Somone a sore loser? You little wimpy bastard!" Inuyasha and Kouga started beating up Hojo and Kagome closed her eyes and

sighed. "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enough!!" ** ((thought i was going to say sit huh?))**

Inuyasha turned to her and got off of Hojo. Not before punching him again. Kagome shook her head and saw her mom laughing silently. Kagome's

cheeks flushed. " What am I going to do with you?" She whispered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Priestess: there you go...see i came back**

**Inuyasha: KEh no one wanted you back.**

**Kagome: Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: (scared) no Kagome don't**

**Kagome: S...**

**Inuyasha: (runs from the room)**

**Kagome: Spagetthi (smiles)**

**xoxoxox priestess.**


	10. competition?

**DISCLAIMER: AS ALWAYS I OWN NOTHING...ALAS MY DREAM HASNT COME TRUE...HAHA**

**Chappie 10 Competition?**

**kagome: **regular

**inuyasha: **_**bold italics**_

**!!!!!!CAUTION: STEAMY,SEXY SCENE AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What am i going to do with you?" She whipered.

Inuyasha turned his head to her. "Sorry Ome." He looked down sadly. To his surprise Kagome burst out in laughter still

covered in food. Then the rest of the group started laughing. The crew took Hojo out of the premises.

"Hojo is such a loser." Kouga said laughing.

"Pure stupidity." Sesshomaru said in a soft voice. He obviously was too cool to laugh.

Kagome rose, "okay guys i'll see you all later at the elimination. I got to go take a shower."She laughed as she left the

room.

Kagome had removed all her clothes and was in her long white bathrobe walking into her master bathroom. She was

adjusting the tie on it and her head hit something hard. "ummmph." She looked up and saw Inuyasha's naked chest. Her eyes

grew wide. "...Yasha? What are you doing here?" Her eyes trailed down and noticed he was only covered with a white towel. She

gulped.

He smirked. "I came to help you." He reached over and turned her showe on. He turned back to her and kissed her lips. Her

arms hung lifelessly at her sides and then she wrapped them around him. Feeling his cool, smooth skin. He slide his tongue

past her lips and she moaned in her throat. He used his hands to untie the robe and push it off her shoulders, letting it pool on

the floor around her feet. He drew back and took in the sight of her. His eyes were wide in awe. "Kagome, you are so beautiful."

Instantly, Kagome blushed the deepest shade of red. She bit her lip and watched as he took off his towel.

Now it was her turn for shock. "Inu...yasha.." Was all she said before his lips crashed into hers. They kissed passionately

and deeply. She held onto him around his neck as he walked into the shower. He opened the door without parting from her and

the water beat down upon their kissing faces. Kagome pressed her body against his and moaned again. His lips left hers only

to trail down to her neck and he began to nibble softly on her flesh. Kagome was helpless. All she could do was moan. He kissed

down to the valley in between her breasts and he looked up at her. Her face was in a state of bliss, eyes closed and licking her

lips provacatively. He smirked and took her left breast into his mouth. Sucking lightly and allowing his tongue to circle her

nipple making it grow hard. Satisfied with her moans and reaction he moved to the second breast and did the same. Her other

nipple hardened instantly and he flicked it lightly. He kissed down to her stomach and then came back to her lips.

"ome?" He said horsely. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He grabbed a loufa and put soap on it. He began circling

her breasts with it, pressing against them and then her arms and torso. He came to her legs and bent down to reach them. He

moved upwards toward the treasure in between her legs. Skillfully, he "accidentally" dropped the loufa when he went to wash

there leaving his bare hands to rub against her sweet wetness. She moaned his name and he groaned. His fingertips moved

along the outside before dipping into her juicy, wet lips. (i.e not the ones on her face)

She grabbed onto the shower head trying to gain balance, moans still escaping her mouth. Inuyasha's fingers continued

to pound away at her. kagome was in such a state of bliss that she didn't hear someone calling her name. A few moments she

silenced herself to see if she was imagining someone. But she wasn't! "Inuyasha, " She whispered. "Do you hear that?" He

stopped and listened. Yup someone was calling her name. A male voice. Inuyasha fumed.

"dammnit who the hell is that?" He asked angerly.

"i dont know." Kagome replied. She turned the shower off and listened.

"Oh fuck!" Inuyasha shot.

"What?"

"it's Kouga, he wants to talk to you." Inuyasha spit out.

Kagome sighed and stepped out of the shower. "Wait here." Kagome said

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I am going to shoo him away." She kissed his lips quickly and got her robe on. She left the bathroom and an

angry, sexy hanyou.

Kagome opened her bedroom door and saw a beautiful bouquet of white lillies and red roses. The bouquet moved

revealing a smiling Kouga.

"Hey Kagome. Sorry to bother you. I um...got these for you." He spoke fast as if he was nervous.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks Kouga. Oh they are so beautiful!" She took them and he stood there. "Was there something else

Kouga?" She asked.

"Um...well... I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out to dinner tonight. There isn't much to eat and I figured I would

ask you." He blushed slightly.

Kagome, without thinking nodded. And he smiled and said something about 8 o'clock. She nodded again and closed the

door. She turned to see Inuyasha in his towel staring at her.

"Did you just agree to go out with that mangy wolf?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Did i?" Kagome said innocently. "I was not really paying attention." She said. She placed the flowers on a nearby chair.

Inuyasha sighed. "Keh whatever, Im leaving." He walked past her and she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" She asked coyly.

"To my room. You would rather hang out with that wolf!" He snatched his arm back.

"Look Inu im sorry. I'll go cancel." She said calmly.

"Forget it. I'm no longer in the mood. Let him have you." He stomped out of the room and slammed the door. Kagome stood

there staring at the door.

"men."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**7:35 pm**_

_**Inuyasha looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. He opened a cupboard and pulled out ramen. **_

_**"Stupid wolf..there is plenty of food. Moving in on my Kagome." He mummbled to himself. Just then, Miroku and **_

_**Sango came in. **_

_**"Hey Inuyasha! What's up man?" Miroku asked smiling.**_

_**"Keh." Was his reply.**_

_**"You okay?" Sango asked.**_

_**"Mind your business." Inuyasha said.**_

_**"Inuyasha, there is no reason to be a jerk." Miroku said.**_

_**"Whatever." Inuyasha replied. He took out a bowl and poured the ramen in it.**_

_**"He is just upset because Kagome is going out with Kouga tonight." Sango teased.**_

_**"WHAT?! She is still going out with that loser?" Inuyasha yelled.**_

_**"Calm down Inuyasha. It was worked into the show. So the camera crew will be there." Miroku responded.**_

_**"How can they do that? He didn't win anything." Inuyasha complaned.**_

_**"He paid them." Sango admitted.**_

_**"Are you serious?" Miroku and Inuyasha said. Sango nodded.**_

_**" He better not lay a hand on her." HE began to shove ramen into his mouth.**_

_**Just then, the devil entered. (KOUGA)**_

_**"Hey guys!" Kouga called. He was all dressesd up in a nice button up shirt and some jeans.**_

_**Miroku and Sango said "hey". Whilst Inuyasha just growled and continued eating.**_

_**Kouga was fidgeting at the table and Sango asked him what was wrong. "Just nervous about my date." He **_

_**said hesitantly.**_

_**"Bettah nawt lay a hawnd on er 'Olf." Inuyasha said through his food.**_

_**"Heh whatever Inuyasha. I'll touch the lady if i want." Kouga challanged.**_

_**Inuyasha rose and swallowed his food. "Touch her, and you are dead." **_

_**"You are just jealous." Kouga shot.**_

_**"Of what a stupid wolf that smells bad?" Inuyasha retorted.**_

_**KOuga fumed and stepped closer to Inuyasha and Inuyasha did the same.**_

_**"Kagome!" Miroku said. And this caused the two enemies to look away from eachother to the new member **_

_**that entered the room. Their jaws dropped.**_

_**Kagome was wearing a tight red strappless dress that flowed out around her knees and v-necked. Exposing **_

_**a large amount of cleavage. Her hair was curled loosly and she had on lip gloss and red eyeshadow. Kagome **_

_**looked seductive.**_

_**Kouga howled. "Wow Kags! You look delicious."**_

_**Kagome blushed. "Thanks Kouga."**_

_**Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. "Ome? Are you really going out with this creep?" He inched closer.**_

_**Kagome looked at him coldly. "Why not Inuyasha? It's not like there is someone else that wants me."**_

_**Inuyasha looked at her. "you know that isn't true." He got closer smelling her sweet and teasing scent.**_

_**"I guess I don't know. You walked out on me. Said he could have me, and besides...I'm hungry. " Kouga took **_

_**her arm and pulled her out of the **_

_**kitchen. She didn't look back.**_

_**"Are you going to take that?" Miroku asked.**_

_**"Keh. Her loss." Inuyasha said. But Miroku could tell Inuyasha was upset.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

**Xoxox**

**Inuyasha: stupid wolf taking my kagome**

**priestess and kagome: Your kagome?**

**INuyasha: keh whatever.**

**Kagome: aw inuyasha u love me!!!**

**Inuyasha: U wish wench!**

**Priestess: play well children**

**Inuyasha: fk off**

**Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!**

**xoxox feudal priestess**


	11. Candlelight and apologies

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN...DOES THAT PISS ANYONE ELSE OFF??**

**Chappie 11 Candlelight and apologies**

**kagome: **regular

**inuyasha: **_**bold italics**_

_I LOVE MY REVIEWERS SO MUCH!! AND MUCH THANKS TO ANYONE WHO READS IT._

_YOU COULD REVIEW. BUT NO PRESSURE...DOOOO ITT ._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome and Kouga entered a small resturant, the cameras following their ever move. Kagome sighed to herself. She

didn't really want to be there...But Inuyasha had just pissed her off way to much to ignore. She didn't care if he was mad. He

deserved it...Didn't he?

Kouga pulled out the chair for Kagome and she smiled sweetly. "thanks" She mummbled quietly. It's not like Inuyasha

ever took me out or anything. Nope. Just seduced me in the kitchen and the bathroom. Not like i stopped him or anything. Yeah

I'm bad.

"So Kagome, How did you become a model?" Kouga asked staring at her like a hungry wolf. (ha he is one)

"Well, my mother took me to auditions when i was sixteen. And they used me a bit. Then when my ahem body filled out, I

got alot more work and people began to reconize me everywhere i went." Kagome replied. The cameras zoomed in and she

silently yelled at herself for ever agreeing to this stupid show idea.

"Wow, that's interesting. What school did you go to?" He asked another stupid question.

"Feudal Shikon High." She said remembering her days at school with her friends.

"That's cool, I went to Kyoto Prep," He said.

Great, a rich boy. Kagome thought faking a smile. It wasn't that she didn't like Kouga. He just wasn't who she wanted.

Who she loved. He wasn't Inuyasha. Of course.

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Inuyasha was back in his room. He had his IHome out and was playing his IPod not caring if it was too loud. **_

_**He was upset about Kagome. How could she leave me for a stupid wolf demon? He thought. Of course, he **_

_**couldn't really blame her, he had said that Kouga could have her. But at the time he was all disoriented. From the**_

_**arousal in his pants to the anger because of interruptions in his head. He growled. Why couldn't he ever forget **_

_**her? No matter what, all these past years she was in his mind everyday. Nothing he ever did seemed to erase her **_

_**from his mind. She was like the plague to him. He sighed. Memories overflowed his brain. Remembering times **_

_**where he had dated girls and only thought of the raven haired lover he had left behind. It seemed that no matter **_

_**what happened between them, he was going to fall for her...over and over.**_

_**Inuyasha sighed again as a new song came on. "Dammnit not this song!" He growled but left the song on. **_

_**For it was the perfect song for the thinking he was doing.**_

_**(I.e I do not own 'Over and Over' by three days grace...but i do love it so much)**_

_**I feel it everyday it's all the same  
It brings me down but I'm the one to blame  
I've tried everything to get away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?**_

_**Inuyasha asked himself that very question, why was he always chasing her?**_

_****_

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to

It feels like everyday stays the same  
It's dragging me down and I can't pull away  
So here I go again  
Chasing you down again  
Why do I do this?

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try

_**That was true, Inuyasha was drawn to her like a moth to a flame...A very seductive and beautiful flame.**_

_****_

So many thoughts that I can't get out of my head  
I try to live without you, every time I do I feel dead  
I know what's best for me  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time

Over and over, over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
I try not to  
Over and over, over and over  
You make me fall for you  
Over and over, over and over  
You don't even try to  


_**Inuyasha got off his bed and shut off his Ipod. "Stupid song." He mumbled.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Okay the Kagome and Kouga date isnt really that important...pretty much they eat and talk about pointless things...please

dont hate me...)

10:45pm

That was the time Kagome saw on the clock in the kitchen. She sighed. That date was pointless. Why did they even film it

anyways? Wasn't like he won anything. She grabbed a water from the fridge and made her way up to her bedroom. She had

decided she would talk to Inuyasha in the morning. If she felt like it. She opened her bedroom door and locked it behind her.

When she turned around she let out a shocked gasp.

"Hi Ome." Inuyasha's voice came. Kagome's eyes lit up. Her entire bedroom was decked out in candles. Inuyasha sat on

the bed and some hot ramen in a pot and a bottle of champagne.

"Inuyasha?" She asked unbelieving.

"Ome, I wanted to say that I was sorry for saying that the stupid wolf can have you." He smiled his hot and devious smile.

Kagome walked over to her bed dropping her floor carelessly along the way. She bent down and kissed his lips. "You are

so forgiven." He laughed softly. Then got serious.

"I mean it! He can't have you." He pulled her to him. "You are all MINE!" He said like a greedy child with candy.

Kagome giggled and sat beside him. "Inu, what's all this?" She asked sliding out of her shoes.

"Well that idiot stole my date. And this is how i am claming it back." He smiled.

"Oh so i am some kind of trophy?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." He kissed her neck. " The sexy, tasty kind." Kagome laughed again and sat on the bed indian style next to

Inuyasha.

"So how was the date?" He asked.

"Boring." SHe replied kissing him again.

...Throughout the night they ate the ramen, made out, talked and made out some more. Eventually they both

fell asleep in eachother's arms. Her still in her dress and he in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Xoxox**

**Inuyasha: Thats it?**

**Priestess: Yeah Im tired.**

**Kagome: Poor thing.**

**Inuyasha:That chappie sucked!**

**Kagome: INUYASHA!!**

**Inuyasha: what it did, the readers will agree with me. IT sucked. I was expecting a bit more.**

**Kagome: LIke what?**

**Inuyasha: Some drama, maybe if u were good some sex...and kouga needs an ass whipping.**

**Priestess: Thats what u wanted? How do u know that it doesn't come later?**

**Inuyasha: Oh.**

**Priestess & Kagome: Baka!**

**Alright, characters aside, it was short i am sorry. but i have a little poll for you.**

**Now i know it needs more drama and fighting.**

**so i am asking my audience lol readers.**

**What can i do to make it better?**

**A. Have Kinky-ho enter the story (i have a few ways to do it)**

**B. Kagome and Kouga More scenes with them**

**C. Inuyasha just kicking Kouga's ass for the sake of it**

**D. A drunk party with hurt,love and videotapes...**

**I leave the decisions to you!!! **

**xoxox feudal priestess**


	12. POLLING RESULTS

**AND NOW FOR THE POLLING RESULTS!!!!!!!**

**A. ENTER KINKY-HO 2 VOTES**

**B. KAGOME AND KOUGA 1 VOTE**

**C. INU FIGHTS KOUGA 2 VOTES**

**D. DRUNK PARTY!! 6 VOTES**

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...WE HAVE A WINNER!**

**D. DRUNK PARTY!!!!!!!!!**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THIS HILARIOUS AND DRAMATIC CHAPTER...**

**OKAY OKAY... I'LL START IT NOW...GEEEZ..  
**

**XOXO FEUDAL PRIESTESS**


	13. DRUNK PARTY

**NEW CHAPPIE!!!! HURRAY**

**Chapter 12- Drunk Party!!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome awoke the next morning with the sun shinning in her face. She felt someone's arms around her and she turned and saw the cutest thing.

Inuyasha asleep next to her. Cuddling her. She smiled to herself and slithered off the bed. Her stomach was growling. She went to her closet and took

some clothes into the bathroom.

Kagome stepped into the hot shower, humming to herself. She was in a great mood this morning. After her shower was done, she stepped out and

dried herself off and pulled on tight black sweat pants and a white tank top. She pulled the brush through her hair and quietly entered back into her room.

She looked over to see a still sleeping Inuyasha on her bed. She smiled again and made her way out of her room and down to the kitchen.

When she entered the kitchen, Sango was sitting at the table talking to Miroku. Kagome smiled to them both. "morning!"

Sango looked up and smiled back,"Morning Kagome. How was your date?" Sango questioned.

Kagome shrugged.

"That bad huh?" Miroku joked.

"well the after date was awesome." kagome replied and went over to the cupboard and started to prepare ramen.

Sango's eyes widened. "Oh Kagome, tell me you didn't sleep with Kouga."

Kagome smiled evily.

Miroku was shocked too. "oh god! Was this all to get back at Inuyasha?"

Kagome frowned. "Gee Miroku, Im not a slut ya know!"

Sango studied Kagome's face intently. "She didn't sleep with him."

Kagome turned to her. "and how do you know?"

"One, because it is 8 in the morning. You always said sex for you would keep you up all night and you would sleep in late. Two, you would be glowing

with happiness. And finally, Kagome you are a virgin and you told me the only person you would lose it to was.." Sango was interrupted by Kagome's hand

covering her lips.

Kagome's eyes were wide. "Sango!"

Sango smiled behind Kagome's hand and Kagome removed it. "Sorry."

"You are a virgin?" Miroku asked disbelieving.

Kagome blushed and nodded.

"And if you tell anyone perv, i'll make it so no one can bare your children." Sango threated. Miroku mimed zipping his mouth.

Kagome contined to cook ramen when suddenly two arms wrapped around her. She gasped and turned around fast, seeing Inuyasha.

"Gee, you scared me." Kagome was catching her breath.

INuyasha laughed. He was still in what he wore last night. He sniffed the air. "is that for me?" Gesturing to the ramen on the stove.

Kagome turned back. "Well it was."

"Huh?"

"Yeah before you scared the crap out of me."

Inuyasha looked at her.

SAngo gasped. "KAGOME!"

Kagome turned to her, "yes?"

"You spent the night with Inuyasha!"

Kagome blushed once again.

Inuyasha looked smug.

"Yea i did." she admited.

SAngo's eyes were wide once again. "Did you..?" Now she couldn't tell.

Kagome shook her head.

Sango blew out a harsh breath muttering something about thanking god.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "is it still for me?"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

_**Inuyasha sat at the table with Miroku, Sango and Kagome. He was shoveling ramen into his mouth not really listening to their **_

_**discussion. With food in front of him, he could care less about the rest of the world.**_

_**"So what's up for tonight Kagome?" Miroku asked.**_

_**"not sure, hopefully something fun though." Kagome replied. She snuch a look at Inuyasha barreling through his food. She **_

_**laughed inside and smiled. **_

_**Just then, a guy came in wearing a crew uniform. Black pants and a red tshirt. He had a mic on his head and was mumbling into **_

_**it as he entered. "Ms. Higurashi?" He gave her a notebook and exited the room. Kagome opened it and scanned the first page. Her **_

_**mouth dropped slightly.**_

_**"well?" Sango asked.**_

_**"Good news and bad news." Kagome said.**_

_**Inuyasha, who had finally finished his ramen, looked up at her." good news?"**_

_**"Good news is...we are having a party."**_

_**Miroku whooped.**_

_**Sango raised her eyebrow. "Bad Newa?" **_

_**Kagome looked at all of them. "It's going to be filmed."**_

_**Miroku looked confused. "yeah isn't everything?"**_

_**Kagome nodded slowly. "Well yeah. But...it says there will be alcohol and non-stop partying."**_

_**"I don't see the bad news." Inuyasha was confused too.**_

_**"Kagome doesn't drink. She gets too wild." Sango pipped up.**_

_**Inuyasha smiled evily. "Hm...this i got to see."**_

_**Kagome gulped.**_

_**Inuyasha continued to stare at her smiling. Tonight was going to be great.**_

_**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

_**Inuyasha had made his way downstairs. He was wearing a dark red muscle shirt and a pair of black jeans. He looked around **_

_**the huge living room. They had moved the funiture back against the back wall so that there was an empty dance space. There was a **_

_**huge stereo system near the right wall and a bar near the staricase that Inuyasha came down. Party huh? Never seen Kagome drunk**_

_**before**_

_**The music was already booming when he came to the last step. Some really weird,fast moving techno was on. Upon his futher **_

_**inspection, all of the other guys were down there, talking.**_

_**"this is going to be lame." Kouga huffed. He was in a dark blue shirt and blue jeans.**_

_**"What do you mean?" Naraku asked. He was wearing all black. Black pants and black tee shirt.**_

_**"Well, there are seven of us and only one lady." Hochi chimmed in.**_

_**All the guys sighed. Inuyasha laughed to himself. Because he knew that they had no luck..Kagome was his. **_

_**Naraku caught his smirk and caught Inuyasha's eye. Naraku smiled. But it was a cold smile that sent a light chill up Inuyasha's**_

_**back.**_

"Yeah, uh-huh. Can you guys get here in the next five minutes then? Great See ya!" Kagome hung up her phone smiling.

Sango came in. She was wearing a tight, form fitting hot pink cocktail dress, her hair was left down and slightly wavy. Again, Kagome had to

question why Sango had never became a model. In Kagome's opinion, Sango was goregeous. "Are we good?" Sango asked sitting next to Kagome on

Kagome's bed. Kagome nodded. "Someone is moving slow tonight." Sango said smiling.

Kagome looked down and noticed she was still in her bath robe. Her hair and makeup was finished, but she hadn't found anything to wear yet. She

smiled sheepishly. "Yah, and i need to hurry. I told the others to get here within the next five minutes."

Sango's eyes widened. "We need to get you dressed." With that she pulled Kagome up and pushed her into the closet.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was dressed in two minutes and rushed downstairs. She saw all seven guys gathered and cleared her throat. They all looked up and she

could swear their jaws were all on the floor. Except Sesshomaru, but then, one could never really tell what his emotions were. She came to the last step

and walked over to them. Even Inuyasha was in a state of shock.

Kagome's hair was left down and left shiny and smooth. She had light grey eyeshadow on and eyeliner. She wore a tight,short, green mini skirt and

an open backed, white tank top that tied around her neck. She wore black heels and the straps tied up to her knees like ballet shoes do. ((totally re-vamped kagome's school uniform))

She smiled. "Hey guys." She said breaking them from their daze. Instantly, most of them smiled back. She caught Inuyasha licking his lips. Kagome

felt her face heat up briefly. "Okay, I know what most of you are thinking, what kind of party would this be with only eight of us." Sango cleared her throat

from the stairs and kagome watched as the guys looked up. Miroku kept his gaze on her. "And my business partner Sango of course." She paused and

looked over everyone. "Well I invited a few more of my friends." Just then the door bell rang. Kagome grinned evily. "Speak of the devil." She bounced off

over to the door and threw it open.

All seven guys looked over eagerly. There stood five beautiful girls. All model types. Kagome ushered the girls inside and closed the door. The girls

walked over to stand in front of the guys. Kagome introduced them one, by one.

The first, Kagome introduced as Ayame. She had light brown hair that was up in a fashion pony tail. Her eyes were a sparkling blue and her

eyeshadow helped emphasise them. She wore a tight blue strapless belly shirt and a pair of tight white capris. She had on black heels. She smiled and

winked. "Hey guys, What's up?" Ayame asked seductively. Some guys muttered "nothing". Some, Like Kouga, were speechless.

The second girl, was named Drea. She had long purple hair that was in loose curls. Her eyes were a dark hazel color. She wore a black, lace dress

that barely came to mid thy. The dress had thin spagetti straps and she had on black,leather,knee boots. "Hey gorgeous." She said winking to Sesshomaru

who merely looked away and a light blush crept onto his cheeks.

The third girl, looked a bit younger. Her name was Kaori. She almost looked like a younger Kagome, except her eyes were light green. She had on a

pair of blue applebottom jeans and a tight green tshirt with the words "famous" etched across her breasts. She smiled and Shippo waved.

The fourth girl, had long lifeless black hair. Her hair came down to her knees. She had a pale complexion and her eyes were a slight red color. She

had on a tight revealing grey kimono. It was short and squarenecked. The neckline stopped nicely above her breasts. Kagome introduced her as Kaguya.

The final girl, had short blonde hair. her hair came just to her shoulders.She had dark green eyes, and had on a crimson, sparkling tank top and

long flowing white skirt that came to her knees. She smiled and looked very powerful. "Hey, I'm Erika."

When Kagome was finished introducing the girls, she turned to the guys. "Well, let's start this party already!" She heard the music turn up loud. On

the radio was P!nk YOu and your hand. Kagome smiled and joined the others dancing away to the music. She pulled Inuyasha to her and started to grind

up against him in a very provacative way. (a/n i dont own pinks music)

_Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Check it out  
Going out  
On the late night  
Looking tight  
Feeling nice  
It's a fight  
I can tell  
I just know  
That it's going down  
Tonight  
At the door we don't wait cause we know them  
At the bar six shots just beginning  
That's when dick head put his hands on me  
But you see_

Inuyasha held her waist and moved his front hard against her ass.

__

I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh

Kagome turned and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him again. She moved a bit faster, dancing against him.__

Midnight  
I'm drunk  
I don't give a k  
Wanna dance  
By myself  
Guess you're outta luck  
Don't touch  
Back up  
I'm not the one  
Buh bye  
Listen up it's just not happening  
You can say what you want to your boyfriends  
Just let me have my fun tonight  
Aiight  


He leaned in and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. She shuddered in pleasure and felt herself getting turned on. Apparently he knew

because he leaned over to her ear and whispered, "Some one is horny." She blushed.

"How do you know?" She asked innocently. She watched as he sniffed the air.

"I can smell your arousal." He said firmly. He let his hand trail down to her ass and gripped it tight.

"Pervert." She said smiling. He captured her lips in a long kiss.

_  
I'm not here for your entertainment  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight_

Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh  
Break break  
Break it down

In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah  


Kagome broke away from their make out session and turned around and grinded with him again.

_  
You know who you are  
High fivin, talking , but you're going home alone arentcha?_

Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand

I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life  
Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh

When the song was finished, Kagome turned to Inuyasha and held his gaze. "Would you like a drink?" He asked. She nodded and he took her hand

and kissed it. Then disappear to get her a drink. She blushed deeper. She looked up and noticed everyone dancing and having a good time.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the night dragged on, they all partied away and drank together. They partied as if they were celebrating something. At one point, Kagome

collapsed on the floor giggling like a child. Inuyasha leaned down and helped her up. He helped her over to a chair and sat her down.

"I think you have had enough Ome."He said smiling.

Sha giggled. "wha? s'not lihke im drhunk er anything." She slurred.

"Ome, you are done."

Just then Miroku stopped the music. "May I have your attention please? I repeat may i have your attention please?"

Kouga through a paper cup at him. Kouga had an arm around Ayame. "Sit down Eminem."

Everyone laughed and Miroku spoke again. "Haha. No i was thinking, let's play truth or dare."

Everypone looked around and agrees. They all sat in a circle on the floor and turned the music down.

"Isn't this a bit babyish?" Erika asked.

"No, it had no age limit." Drea responded. She sat near Sesshomaru and smiled seductively at him. He looked at her and then back at everyone.

"So who is going first then?" Kaori asked. She sat with Shippo and Kagome.

"Well Miroku should go first. He is the one that suggested it." Hochi replied.

They all looked at Miroku. he smiled nervously. "Uh..ok. Kouga truth or dare?"

"Dare." Kouga responded.

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Erika." He said.

Kouga looked at her and she blushed. He grumbled and kissed her cheek.

"Hey that's not fair." Miroku whined.

"you never specified." Kouga replied smugly. "Okay, my turn...uh Sango. Truth or dare?"

"uh...truth." Miroku sighed.

"why aren't you a model?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "i don't know..I just never thought i could pull it off."

"sango, my love you are more beautiful than a million cherry blossoms." Miroku cooed. He placed a hand on her ass and she didn't refuse it.

Sango blushed and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha truth or dare?"

"truth." He said. Kagome sighed.

"Hmm..have you ever had sex?" She asked. The other guys snickered and kagome looked at him curiously.

"Um..yeah. Once." He replied.

"What?!!" Kagome yelled. Everyone looked at her. She looked pissed.

"Ome calm down." He said.

"Don't Ome me you little ass hole!! Who did you sleep with?!" She looked at him. And he looked away. "Who huh?" She asked again.

He looked down, and whispered something.

"What was that?" She yelled.

"Kikyo." He said louder.

Kagome shoulders fell. SHe looked at him and her eyes were cloudy with tears. "When?"

He still didn't look at her. "A few days before I left.."

"When exactly?"

"um..after we broke up." He said.

"How long after?" She questioned.

"I don't know some time." She looked at him. "Okay, Okay, the same day."

Kagome balled her fists tightly. "how many hours?"

"Not hours...more like minutes..." He sighed.

"Are you Fucking serious?!!!" She slammed her fists on the floor.

He yelped. "Ome! you told me to leave."

"yeah but not leave and go to her room! ANd you had just told me you didn't love me!"

"Yeah well I wanted you to be free to be with whomever." He yelled back.

"You are the biggest...I will never believe you again. I can't believe you lied to me."

"Huh? How did I lie to you?" He called.

"You told me you wouldn't touch her if your life depended on it!"

"yeah..well I was a kid then. I was stupid."

"Now wait a minute, that was a while ago...I never...I was stupid then." He said.

"Oh really? You are stupid now!! Oh god why did I even trust you again?" She got up and went to the bar grabbing vodka and walking into the

kitchen chugging it down.Inuyasha looked at everyone. They all looked confused. Boy did he have some explaining to do.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was outside and she leaned against her house. She continued to down the alcohol and she sunk to the ground. Tears poured from her

eyes and she looked up at the night sky and cursed everyone. Inuyasha had slept with the person Kagome hated the most. Kagome's cousin Kikyo.

_Flashback:_

_Kagome had walked home from eighth grade that day. She was tired. She stayed up most of the night talking to Inuyasha. Then today at school they_

_had an extended gym class. She had to play soccer. Since she loved it so much she played with her whole heart. But she was beat and she really needed a_

_nice long nap. She walked up the steps to Higurashi shrine and made her way to her small house. She threw open the door and yelled, "momma! Souta! I'm_

_home!" She started up the stairs but was stopped by her mother's voice._

_"kagome honey, can you come in here?" Her mother called._

_Kagome sighed and walked into the kitchen. Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw. A pair of dead eyes glared at her. Of course it was her evil _

_cousin, Kikyo. Kagome bit back a groan. "Yes mama?"_

_"Look honey, Kikyo came by." Kagome's mom smiled._

_Duh "Oh hey Kikyo. Aren't you supposed to be at private school?" Kagome shot._

_Kikyo looked at her. Her face never changed. A porcelain face. "Not anymore." Was her reply._

_Kagome looked confused. Her mom continued, "kikyo is going to be going to school with you." _

_Kagome wanted to die. "Huh? Why?" _

_"Well her mother Sari said she wasn't fitting in at her other school and asked if Kikyo could stay with us. I told her it would be no problem."_

_Oh Mom! Kagome cried in her mind. "She is staying with us?"_

_Her mother nodded. "For a while. I gave her the spare room across from yours." _

_Joy Kagome sighed. "That's great." Fake a smile. "Momma I'm kind of exhausted so I'm going to take a nap."_

_"Well, looks like someone spent the night talking to Inuyasha again." Her mother laughed._

_Kagome smiled and left the room. Before she did she caught a glimpse at Kikyo. She was actually smiling. And it gave Kagome the creeps._

_It had been almost a month after Kikyo had moved in. So far, Kikyo became popular at school and even dated alot of guys. But there was one guy _

_Kikyo couldn't have. Inuyasha. To Kikyo's distress, he loved Kagome. It drove Kikyo insane, She wanted him. And she always got what she wanted. One day,_

_she cornered Kagome at home._

_"You still with the hanyou?" She asked._

_"yeah what of it?" Kagome gave full attitude. She knew Kikyo wanted him._

_"Nothing, I was just thinking that he is too good for a geek like you." Kikyo laughed._

_Kagome's fists tightened. "And you are too sluty for him." She replied._

_Kikyo arched an eyebrow. "Fine. But I will get him eventually." She declared._

_Kagome went into her room and slammed the door. _

_End Flashback_

And of course, Kikyo tried countless times to break them up. But it never worked. She never could get Inuyasha. "No he just went to her instead."

Kagome said aloud to herself. She finished the alcohol and threw the bottle somewhere. She pulled her knees to her chest and sighed. "I told myself I

wasn't going to be weak again. Not after he left me. I won't let him hurt me again" It was then that Kagome decided she didn't need Inuyasha. She was

strong on her own. ANd as soon as she finished this stupid show. He was going to be gone forever. She wasn't about to let him in again. "though he always

has a way to break through." She said and sighed again.

Xoxo

Priestess: wow i think that was the longest chappie yet.

Kagome: (sniffling) it was sad.

Inuyasha; Keh!

Kagome: Well it was...you betraying me with that ...

Inuyasha; Her name is Kikyo.

Kagome: Yeah whatever she is still all just a pile of dirt...Congrats Inu.. you had sex with sand.


	14. Screwed by fate

Hey all!!! Here is the new chappie! Again sorry i took so long.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN INUYASHA! IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH! -

Chapter 14- Screwed by fate

Kagome had gotten up early and spent most of her morning shopping. Even though she was not supposed to be out during the

show, she did not care. She pulled on some shades and fixed herself up. Often shopping had a way of healing her wounds. At least she

thought they did. Shopping gave her an escape, mentally.. Thinking only of clothing and shoes.

Kagome sighed as she got into her car. She had all of three bags. Still it was enough to consume hours of thinking and trying to

hold back tears. Mentally, she laughed at herself. Heh, so much for not letting him make you weak. She taunted. Kagome just sighed

and slammed her car door. She started the car and searched her ipod for something that she was in the mood for.. Something caught her

attention.

(A.n I dont own Flyleafs songs...this one is something i can never have)

I still recall the taste of your tears  
Echoing your voice just like the ringing in my ears  
My favorite dreams of you still wash ashore  
Scraping through my head til i don't want to sleep anymore

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something i can never have

You were always the one to show me how  
Back then i couldn't do the things  
that i can do now  
This thing is slowly taking me apart  
Grey would be the color if i had a heart

Come on tell me

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And i'm starting to scare myself  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something i just want something i can never have

In this place it seems like such a shame  
Though it all looks different now,  
I know it's still the same  
Everywhere i look you're all i see  
Just a fading reminder of who i used to be

Come on tell me

You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I'm down to just one thing  
And i'm starting to scare myself  
You make this all go away  
You make this all go away  
I just want something  
I just want something i can never have

I just want something i can never have

Kagome was in tears as she pulled into her driveway. She shut the car off and sat inside for a few minutes. Finally she looked in

the reaview mirror and cleaned herself up. Wiping away her tears and fixing her make up. She grabbed her bags and walked into the

house with her head held high. She wouldn't let people see her weak.

Walking inside, she caught a glimpse of Kouga, Miroku and Shippo in the living room. They looked up at her and she waved and

walked up the stairs. She walked down the hallway and passed InuYasha. She kept looking ahead. He sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Ome." He said softly.

Kagome pulled her arm back. "No thanks." And continued walking. She tried to remember to breathe as she approached her door.

Once she was inside her room she violently slammed it. As if she had shut out her pain.

_**InuYasha sighed. Not that he had actually expected any other reaction from her than that. He should not have grabbed **_

_**her he just could not stand her angry and sad. It was all his fault though. If only he had not have been so angry at Kagome all **_

_**those years ago. She had yelled at him and pushed him out. What did you expect, you said you didnt love her His brain **_

_**reminded him. It was just that though. He did. He had never stopped. He just didnt want her to be hurt if he never went back.**_

_**He went downstairs and was met by glares. Wonderful He went into the kitchen and sat down. It figures everyone would**_

_**hate him after he explained what happened last night.**_

_**Flashback **_

_After Kagome left, everyone was still looking at him. And the cameras were now off. _

_"InuYasha?" Sango asked quietly._

_InuYasha looked over at her and sighed. "It is not like i meant to sleep with Kikyo.It just happened."_

_"InuYasha, you need more of an explaination than that." Miroku said._

_"Keh, well i dont okay. I made a mistake by being with Kikyo. It happens. No one is perfect."_

_Everyone still looked at him._

_"Poor Kagome." Shippo said._

_"So you knew Kagome before this dating show?" Kouga asked._

_InuYasha nodded._

_"Can you do that?" Hochi asked._

_"Do what?" InuYasha asked._

_"Well, be on this show if you knew her before." Hochi replied._

_Everyone shrugged._

_Sango looked at InuYasha and then everyone "For now, Kagome needs to be alone. To calm down." She rose and left the room._

_END _

_**InuYasha was walking to the producer's trailer. They had sent him a message stating that they needed to speak to him. So **_

_**he headed over there and knocked on the door. After a few moments the producer's door opened and gestured for InuYasha to **_

_**enter. When he did, he saw Sesshomaru already present and sitting at the small table.**_

Kagome was flipping through a fashion magazine when she heard a knock on the door. She bit her lip and remained silent until she

heard, "Kags? It's me Sango." Kagome let out a breath of relief.

"Come in Sango." She closed her magazine and watched as Sango made her way in slowly.

"Hey Kags." Sango started quietly and sat at the edge of Kagome's bed. "How are you?"

Kagome sighed. "Well I am as good as i can be i suppose." She looked out the window watching the clouds.

"Kags I'm always here if you need me." Sango offered.

Kagome smiled lightly. "Yeah I know. And thanks. But I will be fine...Someday."

Sango brushed hair out of her eyes. "You will be. I promise you."

Kagome took her hand still smiling.

"Oh, uh the producer wanted me to give you this." Sango hands her a long white envelope. Kagome takes it and opens it and reads

the letter inside. She practically screamed.

"NANI!??"

"What is it Kagome?" Sango asked.

"I...have to go...out on a date with Sesshomaru..." Kagome started still glaring at the paper.

"Yeah so? He is pretty cute." Sango smiled.

"Yeah yeah. The problem is it's also with InuYasha." Kagome groaned and flung herself to the bed. "Dammit!"

"Is that possible?" Sango questioned.

"Well...It says here 'Because they won the dinner challange.' "

"Lame."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah totally."

"So what are you going to do?" Sango asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" She growled.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome walked down the stairs into the living room. She could see two heads awaiting her. One was a majestic silver color and

the other was a pure white color. She sighed to herself. When she came to the bottom of the stairs, she got a good look at both

gentlemen. Sesshomaru was in a black turtle neck and his hair was in a low ponytail. He had on black dress pants with matching dressy

shoes. Totally sophisticated look. InuYasha was wearing a dark red short sleeve shirt with a nice pair of dark jeans. He also had on

sneakers. Complete rebelious look. She bit the inside of her mouth. Great, now she was comparing them?

Sesshomaru smiled lightly and took her hand. "Kagome, you look most beautiful tonight."

Kagome melted. She was in a long red,flowing skirt and a white peasant top that clung to her breasts. Her hair was straightened

and left down. "Thank you Sesshomaru." She returned her smile. "Well, let's go." As they walked to the door, Kagome noted that InuYasha

never spoke. She shook it off. She shouldn't care. Right?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The resturant was not as fancy as she pictured. But a definet dress up occassion. Suprisingly, they were all dressed apropriately.

Even InuYasha. Laid back style of this place. They got a table and sat in a triangle. Kagome at the head, Sesshomaru to her left and

InuYasha to her right. All the while in her mind she wondered how this would turn out. She watched as the camera crew set up across

from them.

The waiter came. Some woman. She had long dark hair that was pulled back in a clip. Her uniform consisted of a white button up

p shirt and a black skirt with stockings and dressy shoes. "Can I get you guys anything to drink?" She asked in a bored tone.

Sesshomaru, without even looking at the menu replied," Sake."

InuYasha looked at the menu briefly and ordered a soda. And Kagome was last, ordering only tea. As they purused the menus

Kagome made small talk. "So Sesshomaru, where are you from?"

"Kyoto. I live in a small apartment with my neice Rin." He said looking at her.

"Aw that's a cute name. How old is she?" Kagome asked.

"She just recently turned eight. A month ago."

"Oh. Why does she live with you?" Kagome's eyes shifted to InuYasha. But he was preoccupied with all the food to choose from.

"Well my sister had her out of high school and the father was never around. So now my sister is out with a better job so she can

afford a house to bring her baby too. So for now I agreed to take care of my neice." Oh how sweet.

The waiter returned with their drinks. She asked if they were ready to order. They all agreed that they were. Kagome ordered

some steak and vegatables. Sesshomaru got some soup and sushi and to no one's surprise, InuYasha got ramen.

"So Kagome, why did you decide to become a model?" Sesshomaru asked sipping his sake.

Kagome looked up and her eyes darted to InuYasha. "Well, when i was in high school I was pretty normal looking. I mean, there

was really nothing special about me. I had a boyfriend at the time. But it didn't work out." She avoided InuYasha's gaze. "So in my senior

year, i really sprouted. I got fitter and contacts and well my body devolped more. I was found out at the mall by a talent scout." She

smiled remembering those days.

"Did you love him?" InuYasha asked softly.

"Huh?" Kagome was confused.

"Your...boyfriend. Did you love him?" He repeated.

What was he playing at? By now the audience had to know he was the boyfriend. "Yeah I did. But it wasn't returned." She replied

coldly staring at him. As if daring him to deny it.

"I'm sure he did." InuYasha said softly. Smiling.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I doubt it. He left me then slept with my enemy."

InuYasha frowned. "Well maybe he thought you hated him and he had realized he lost the best thing that ever happened to him."

Kagome scoffed. "He was the one that wanted to dump me!"

"I'm sure he didn't want to. He just did not want you to wait for him when he knew how special you were!"

Kagome got the confused look again. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You said you were nothing special. Well, you were to him. He could see how beautiful you were and knew that if

he kept you waiting for him that you would miss out on certain experiences."

"Maybe I wanted to only experience those things with him!" She challenged. She looked around and saw they were drawing a

crowd. She looked over to see Sesshomaru gone. Probably couldn't take this anger.

"You did?" He asked.

"Of course I did! I loved him. He was the only one that mattered. I didn't care if I had to wait 1000 years for him. I would have."

InuYasha's shoulders slumped. He realized his true mistake. Doubting her love. He sat back. "Did he know this?"

"He should have. I only made it obvious every day we were together." She sighed. The waitress came with the food and InuYasha

wolfed down his food. Kagome took small bites of hers. Both eating in complete silence.

"He never meant to hurt you." InuYasha said after he finished his ramen. "He was just doing what he thought was right."

"What about sleeping with the enemy? How could he think that right?"

"He was sad that it seemed you did not even care anymore. You threw him out. And in that depressed state, he let a delusion girl

take advantage of him." He replied.

"I wanted to be his first." Kagome said sofltly.

"So did he."

Kagome looked at the camera crew and they were finished filming. They were now putting their things away.They got enough on

film they didn't need to be there any longer. So she watched them leave. She also saw Sesshomaru leaving with them and sighed.

"InuYasha?" Kagome looked at him.

"Yeah Ome?"

"I'm sorry. I was just so angry that you ended up with her." She looked down.

"Ome..." He was at her side and held her hand. "I understand. I would have been mad too. You just got to believe that I never

wanted her. You are my only love Kagome Higurashi. The only one for me." He looked into her eyes. She smiled as a tear rolled down

her cheek. InuYasha brushed it away and kissed her cheek. "Shall we go now?"

"Yeah. I guess." They rose and Kagome paid the bill with the television stations money. Hey that's how it works. They walked out

to the limo and got in.

"Ome...?" InuYasha said after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah Inu?" Kagome looked over at him.

"What do you say we go to a movie?" He asked smiling.

Kagome laughed lightly. "That would be wonderful! I need a break from the show."

"Alright." He told the driver were to go and within minutes they were at a local theatre. InuYasha helped Kagome out and took her

inside. They looked at the new releases. "What will it be? Horror,action,drama or comedy?" He asked.

Kagome looked at the list and sighed. So many choices. "Let's see The Eye." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know it's the American version. But I want to see how bad they screwed the story. Japanese versions are much better.

Just think of Ju-on and Ringu."

"Those were great!" He said.

"Yeah but their American counterparts weren't so great. The Grudge and the Ring. Horrible." SHe smiled and InuYasha paid for the

tickets. It was all like a real date.

They walked into the theatre and got seats in the back. It wasn't too crowded so they got the whole back row to themselves.

They sat together and she held onto his hand. Not because she was afraid. Because fate was a screwy mistress.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Priestess: Whew another one done.

InuYasha: Wow wench, it's about time!

Kagome: InuYasha come on..it was good.

InuYasha: Keh. Whatever it was ok. I would not have been all lovely like that bitch tho

Priestess: what? he is exactly like you.

InuYasha: Nice try but Kagome does not control me.

Kagome: InuYasha, sit!

Priestess: looks like she does.

a.n btw I have never seen The Eye. Well not yet. So if anyone likes it thats cool. I just wanted to throw some more talking into it.

feudalpriestess


	15. Mall Days and Enemies!

DISCLAIMER: If i owned this would I be here right now? O.o probably not!

Chapter 15- Mall days and enemies

A/n: You must all hate me for not updating sooner :bows head in shame: I truly am sorry. I will make it up to you all in this chapter. I will make it extremely long. so prepare yourselves..oh and btw i am quite aware my spelling and grammar suck so please forgive me. Thanks for all the reviewers!!

Oh and to clear up any confusion... Kagome was 14 when InuYasha left her and he was sixteen.

Now she is twenty and he is 22. It has been six years since he left.

And now on with the show.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

It had been two days since Kagome and InuYasha had made up. The show was currently dragging into a pit of

nothing. Kagome seriously had no idea why she continued this charade when she was perfectly sure she had

already found the one who stole her heart. At the moment, Kagome was sitting on her bed flipping through a

magazine. She was reading some article about the music industry and the effects they had on teenagers. Kagome

rolled her head. They were always looking for someone to blame weren't they? She sighed and flipped the page

and landed on a centerfold she did about three months ago. She stared at it intently. She was laying on her

stomach looking at the camera with a pouty and sensual face. The only article of clothing that even tried to cover

her was a small pair of dark red panties. Her top half was unclothed but as she was currently sprawled out on her

chest nothing was showing. Her long black hair flowed down her back. And the slogan? Well it was for some

condom industry. Kagome laughed. Condoms! That was perfect advertising.

She closed the magazine and laid back on her back staring at her celing. She was thinking about her life

these past years since she watched InuYasha walk out of it. After he left, she kind of became closed off from

everyone. Obviously except for Sango. Although there was a period of time where she shut even Sango out.

Kagome had not become suicidal much to her surprise. She simply became more dedicated to her school work and

her appearence. She would work out everyday devolping any skills she had yet to show the world. She took up

karate and kick boxing. Not to mention about four years of archery. Kagome had excelled at almost everything.

Her combat skills were phenominal. And her archery was perfected so that she could easily hit the target

everytime, even blind folded.

Something else had shown inside her. Deep within. Each time she achieved something that everyone told her

she couldn't do she would grow more attune to the world around her. She could sense people's emotions and

auras.

Once, while Kagome was walking home from school in eleventh grade, a group of thuggish guys stopped her

and tried to attack her. She remember being so scared. But a voice inside kept telling her that she would be okay

as long as she calmed herself and focused. Not so easy to do when men where practically raping you of your

innocence. But Kagome inhaled deeply and concentrated and before long she no longer felt anyone on her. When

she opened her eyes she saw the men standing about five feet away from her. She also saw some kind of pink

electric bubble surrounding her. She grew confused, but that voice willed her not to lose concentration. And

Kagome obliged her inner voice happily. She watched the men grow scared and freaked out and they all took off.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes she allowed herself to break concentration. Thus, dissolving this barrier

that protected her. Kagome was also scared, she ran off to her home to find her grandfather.

When she got to the shrine, she found her Gramps in the old well house. Tears were pouring from her eyes as

she told him what happened. He listened intently and took her in her arms speaking calming words to her. When

she had finished with her sobs he took her to his personal study. He examined his tall bookcase and found the book

that he searched for. He handed it to her and she stared at the cover, 'The Life and Powers of a Miko'. It was ten

that her Gramps explained to her that she was from a long line of priestesses since the feudal era. He also told

her what priestesses did. Protecting villages with their powers of healing and their barriers of protection. Kagome

couldn't believe it. She was special after all. After that day, Kagome dedicated herself to trainning. Making

herself a better and stronger priestess.

Now as Kagome laid there she felt her body tense. Why was she a model when she was already a priestess?

She couldn't even answer that question. She had agreed to being a model all too quickly. She was just happy that

she was discovered as the elegant beauty she was inside. Except now, it had surfaced on the outside.

She looked at her clock on the table by her bed. It read 12.47pm. "Hmm..When did it get to be noon?" She

questioned as she got off her bed and slipped on a black skirt and a loose fitting, still form complimenting, hot

pink 'The Cure' shirt and headed downstairs.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**InuYasha was currently occupying the fridge. He was not even paying any attention to what he was doing. To any onlooker, it seemed as though he was simply admiring the contents of the fridge quite lovingly. Of course he was relishing in the other night and the date he had with Kagome. And one thing kept running through his mind 'Kami, you baka! How could you leave her like that?' He sighed to himself and then realized he was even more of a baka because he was staring off into space while looking in the fridge. **

**He shook his head escaping for the demon voice in his head taunting him. When he looked up he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippou at the kitchen table chatting aimlessly. He sighed and started to make his lunch. ANd what would that be you ask? (**_Must I really answer this idiotic question? What else does the boy eat?_)

**He had just finished his "meal" when he smelled a familar scent enter the room and his senses went into overdrive. He looked up and saw her. The most infuriating and beautiful girl that had ever graced his presence. She looked exceptionally delicious today and all he could do was stare. **

**He was broken from his lustfilled fantasies of taking her right there and then on the kitchen table, she smelled so good and looked even better,by a sweet voice calling out his name. He snapped out of it and saw Kagome looking at him her head tilted to the side in sheer wonder.**

**"Huh?" Was all he could choke out.**

**"Nothing, thought we lost you for a minute." She smiled softly and sat down with the others.**

**He took the empty seat next to her and she looked at him.**

**"Morning!" She said.**

**"Don't you mean afternoon Kagome?" Shippou asked smiling.**

**"Yeah yeah whatever..Same thing." She laughed.**

**"So what are today's plans?" Miroku asked eyeing Sango lustfully. She blushed a dark shade of red.**

**Kagome shrugged. "Probably another stupid task. Some ridiculous thing that the demented writer's thought up. I mean lately the tasks have been..."**

**"Lame?" Sango offered. Kagome nodded.**

**"I agree what is the real challenge?" InuYasha interjected. He finished his lunch seconds before.**

**Kagome laughed. "Well you really have not been playing fair if you think about it."**

**InuYasha faked shock. "Why Kagome whatever could you possibly mean?"**

**Kagome hit him playfully.**

**"Oh like you don't know Mr. 'Hero'." Miroku said.**

**They all shared a laugh at InuYasha's expense. **

**Just then another lackey of the studio's entered and gave Kagome the 'infamous' envelop. She sighed and thanked him. After opening it she read it for a few seconds and smiled. "Well it appears that we are going shopping." Kagome said happily. Everyone was confused.**

**"Huh?" They all said together.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shopping. This is one of the most ridiculous so called 'challenges' yet. She scanned the letter again and sighed. "It looks like the challenge is going to the mall...and having you all pick out clothes that you think would be appropriate for a model to wear in public." **

**( **_A.n. Okay i admit its lame...but i promise fun times!!_**)**

**InuYasha smiled. "Looks like I'm winning." **

**"What makes you think that dog boy?" Kagome teased.**

**"Unlike the rest, I have style." He replied smugly.**

**Yet again, recieving uncontainable laughter from his friends.**

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Kagome entered her favorite clothing store, 'Elegant Bliss'. (_Okay not a real name of a store..but eh it works) _She took a deep breathe and looked around. She saw millions of racks with all the latest fashions practically begging her to take them home. She was definetly in 'bliss' now. The store was the biggest in the mall. It was about the size of one football field. Kagome saw the guys standing together near the cash register and she walked over to them. The camera people following her closely. She was amazed at how dedicated the director was. To actually close this store to the public for this show. She sighed. Another perk to being famous. Some famous things she hated. The clothes? The clothes, she absolutely loved.

"Hiya guys!" She said sweetly. She caught them all looking around wondering what the hell they were going to attempt. Poor boys look so lost. She thought to herself. They all muttered hellos and now it was showtime.

"I am sure you are all wondering what the hell we are doing here." She recieved a few nods and smiled. "Well today's challenge is all about style boys. You have exactly 30 minutes to find two suitable outfits for me. Now one should be a laid back style and the other a formal one for special events. When this show ends I need to know that you understand fashion." She waited for any complaints or speaking of any kind. She heard nothing. "Okay guys. Ready? And begin!" She watched as they all walked around the store and she took a seat at the register with the girl working there.

The girl was none other than Kagome's friend Drea.

"Drea?" Kagome questioned.

The girl looked up from what she was doing and smiled. "Hey kagome-chan!"

Kagome laughed. "What are you doing here Drea? You are a model too aren't you?"

Drea smiled. "Yeah but it's off season. You know how that goes. So I am working here part time."

"You need the extra money?"

"Hell no girl. I am here solely for the discount!" She smiled bigger. And Kagome laughed.

"So what do you think of my...suitors?" She asked

Drea looked them all over and turned back to her. "I'll say one thing..if you don't pick Sesshomaru...can I have him?" Her eyes grew wide and she stuck out her bottom lip in a pleading gesture.

Kagome swatted her arm and laughed. "Sure Drea...I'm sure he'll...like that." Drea beamed and continued to watch Sesshomaru like a fat kid watching cake. _(Hope that doesn't offend anyone. It's just a metaphor. Sorry if it does)_

Finally thirty minutes was up and Kagome walked over to the dressing room area. The guys all stood there holding clothes for her. She smiled and took the first. It was from Hotchi. She thanked him and entered the dressing room. A few minutes later Kagome came out in a light pink turtle neck and kahki pants. She had a sour look on her face. Obviously not approving. She went back in and came out again in a long light blue dress that showed off nothing. No curves. No cleavage. No shape to her body. She went back in and handed the clothes to Drea who put them back. Hotchi sighed and walked to the side.

The next guy was Shippou. He handed his clothes to Drea and in turn she passed them through to Kagome. Kagome emerged about a couple minutes later in a long purple tank top that was lacey with a silk part underneath and a pair of jean capris. She smiled in approvement. Dissappearing back in she then returned in a knee length red baby doll dress. The top was square neck and showed off a small amount of clevage. "Shippou I love it!" She smiled and returned back inside.

Next up was Naraku. He handed his items to Drea and she continued being the chain to Kagome. Kagome came back out wearing a short sleeve black tee that said 'Pure evil 100' and a pair of tight black pants. She looked iffy as if the look was too highschool and went back in. When she came out again she had on a long crimson vampiric looking dress. It had black velvet roses on it and the top was corseted like over her breasts. The rest of the gown clung nicely to her body. She nodded and definetly loved this look. She handed the other outfit to Drea but kept the dress with her.

Kouga came next smiling happily. Handing off his choices to Drea. Kagome came out a bit later in a tan cotton tank top and a floral skirt. Kagome's nose scrunched up in disapproval. Florals weren't her thing. She went back in and passed Drea her floral outfit. When Kagome came back out she was in a light green short dress that came to her knees. It was tight but very fashionable. She liked it.

Miroku was next. And Kagome was wondering what 'things' he had picked out for her. After recieving her outfit from Drea she came out in a tight black tube top and a dark blue cut off jean skirt. She sighed helplessly. Miroku stood there and gave her a lecherous smile. She would remind Sango to smack him later. She went back in and came out in a shorter than hell dark green lacey dress. The only parts it covered were her breasts. She would have to get special underwear if she chose this. The guys all threw cat calls at her and she smirked before returning to the dressing room.

Sesshomaru came next and smiled at Drea. She gave him a dumbfounded smile and was sure her heart stopped beating. It was until Kagome coughed awaiting the next outfit that Drea came out of her daze. She blushed and took the clothes from Sesshomaru. After a few minutes Kagome came out in a nicer, tight, black turle neck and a whitecotton skirt. The sophisticated look again. She smiled at him. She really approved and went back for the next outfit. Her next dress was a white one. It came to her ankles and was tight around the bodice as the rest of the dress flaired out at her hips. She turned happily in a little twirl that a child would do with a new dress. She went back in and awaited InuYasha's choice.

And she got his choices moments later. She smiled at his choices before coming out. She had on a red mini skirt with a white flashy dance top. The shirt was held up by the tie around to her back, completely exposing her creamy back. She approved and returned to the dressing room. She came back out in his second choice moments later and was wearing a beautiful light purple Japanese inspired gown. It hugged her body nicely and had a tight bodice and long sleeves that flowed down to the bottom of the dress. She bit her lip to keep her smile from getting too big. This was her dream dress.

Once they were all finished, they purchased all the ones Kagome had kept. Of course the studio paid. Served them right for this stupid task. She took her bags and the guys started to leave with the camera men. Sango brushed passed them and instanly slapped Miroku. Kagome giggled. Apparently Sango had read her mind. The four of them; Miroku, Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome all hung back as the rest of their little troupe left.

"Let's have some fun!" InuYasha suggested. Kagome smiled and agreed. They were off to hang out in the mall. Like normal teenagers do. Even though they weren't teenagers.

**_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

**They had been to various stores. It was a few hours later and they were all hungry. They stopped at the food court and got something to eat. The girls chose from a small Japanese grill and got some Chicken and rice. The guys however, chose fast food from WacDonalds. They got a table and sat eating their food.**

**"So what is next?" Sango asked.**

**"Sex store." Miroku said.**

**Sango hit him again. "Hentai!"**

**Kagome laughed and caught InuYasha's eye. "How about lingerie shopping?" InuYasha suggested.**

**"Now who is being the hentai!" Miroku said rubbing his aching head.**

**"Sure." Kagome replied finishing her food.**

**"Seriously?" Sango and Miroku asked. Kagome smiled and nodded. She got up and discarded her trash before turning her attention back to her group. "Sango, with me?" **

**Sango raised an eyebrow and caught Kagome's devious look. "Yes!" She trashed her garbage also and awaited the guys next to Kagome. InuYasha and Miroku exchanged worried looks but saw the girls were not joking. So they scrambled up throwing away their unfinished foods carelessly. **

**They all headed to the happiest place on Earth...for men. Victoria Secret!!**

**:**

**InuYasha and Miroku were sitting in two comfortable chairs that lay in wait outside of the dressing room. They were both anxious to see the girl's choices. InuYasha sighed in annoyence. Kagome really loved to tease him lately. They heard the girls clear their throats and their eyes glued instantly to the dressing rooms.**

**Kagome and Sango both came out at the same time. The guys jaws dropped to the ground. Kagome was in a light blue, see through, corset with black triming and a matching pair of lacey underwear. She also sported a black garter belt to hold up her knee high fish net stockings. Sango wore a purple silk night dress that barely reached the top of her thighs. It clung nicely to her breasts and she smiled.**

**"You like Inu?" Kagome asked innocently. He could only nod, his jaw still glued to the ground.**

**"You like this Miroku?" Sango asked just as innocently. She walked to him closer and spun around slightly. Exposing her not so covered ass. She was wearing a matching thong. Miroku reached out to grab her ass dreamily but she pulled away and giggled.**

**Kagome got closer to InuYasha too. Her legs touched his knees. He kept looking her up and down with his face unchanging. Kagome smiled. InuYasha reached out to touch her but she stepped back just out of reach. "No, no. Bad puppy." She wagged her index finger at him and smiled wider. She and Sango dissappeared back into the changing room for their next choices.**

**About five minutes later, the guys regained their composures. They looked at eachother and sighed. Why were they getting punished? They heard another throat being cleared and feared to look up. But their eyes had minds of their own. Both girls came out again. And if the guys could die happy. They prayed it was right then. Kagome had on a hot pink and black lace bra and a matching set of a lacey booty short type bottoms. InuYasha licked his lips greedily as his eyes got wider when she turned around, showing off her barely covered round bottom. **

**Sango had on black tube top that seemed too tight but not in the slutty way. The sexy way. She had on a short black see through skirt with a thong underneath. Miroku sighed happily. Yup this was heaven. He reached out to touch her and this time she let him. He let out a sharp breath and looked up at her. "Sango..you truley are the sexiest woman alive." Sango blushed and thanked him. **

**When InuYasha regained the use of his muscles and stood up. He pulled Kagome close against his body feeling hers through their clothes. He growled happily and buried his head in her neck licking it and teasing it. Kagome let out a low moan and he smiled. He inhaled her scent and brought his lips to her ear, "I should take you right here you naughty girl." He nibbled her ear and pulled away leaving Kagome blushing and breathless. **

**"Maybe you should." She whispered.**

**He looked at her and smirked. "Not here love...but I will have you." He promised her.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was later that night at eliminations. Kagome had on a simple light green dress that hung nicely on her. She was smiling and looking at all the guys before her. "Well you all know why you are here. Elimination time!" Sango stepped up with the bag of 'jewels' and stood next to Kagome. "Shippou. Please come get your jewel." Shippou stepped up happily and retrieved his prize.

Kagome sighed inwardly. "Kouga!" He stepped up and got his jewel. Kagome smiled her fake one and continued. "Sesshomaru!" He came up to her with such grace all she could do was smile. "Miroku." She called and he came up and smiled and winked at Sango which no one caught except Kagome. "InuYasha!" Kagome called happily her smile widening. He came up and she gave him the jewel. He licked his lips and Kagome blushed. Again, they were the only two to catch that.

Naraku and Hotchi were the only two left. Kagome hated who was next but called his name anyways. "Naraku." For him she held no smile or joy. But he came down smiling. And it sent shivers up Kagome's spine. All the guys had their jewels except Hotchi. "I'm sorry Hotchi. But I do not want to date you." He smiled and hugged her and left. Well that went smooth. Kagome's eyes drifted back to the teleprompter. "There you have it. Another episode of I wanna Marry Kag..." She was cut off by someone opening the door that led out of the elimination room. Kagome looked over and saw who it was. Her mouth dropped to the ground.

The girl stood in the room smiling evily. She wore a short pink mini skirt and a white, tight tank top. Obviously with no bra on. Kagome growled. "Hey Coz!" The new girl called.

For she was none other than Kikyo Higurashi. Famous porn star!

(dun dun duh!!)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Priestess: Ouch i am super evil

Kagome: Awww come on you can't leave it that way!!

Priestess: Sorry kags...gotta keep them guessing.

InuYasha: Shit! Im in trouble!

Kagome: huh?

InuYasha: You...kikyo...same room...yep I'm dead!

Priestess: Oh please you will be fine its not that ba...

Kagome: Stupid man stealing slut!

Priestess: (Cowers behind InuYasha) Guess you're right!!

-gulp!-

feudalpriestess

Please Review!!


	16. Paintball and Catfights

DISCLAIMER: If i owned this would I be here right now? O.o probably not!

Chapter 16- Paintball and catfights.

A/n: OMG!! I got a bunch of reveiws soooooo soon! Yay! I am so happy to be loved - I realized i like my chappies long..so expect more of it! I am really happy with my last chapter. This "show" seems a little riskay i admit..but if u watch some of those dating shows this one isnt so bad... And I know you are all dying because the biotch is back. Not to fret! She has no chance with our favorite hanyou. But why is she here? Scroll down and find out!

**THIS CHAPPIE WAS WRITTEN WITH HELP FROM MY BESTIE xxRequiemxx**

And now on with the show.

lalalalalallallaallalalalalalllalaalalalallalala

Kagome stod there. Her jaw implanted to the ground. What the hell is she doing here? Her mind screamed. Kagome looked over and saw her cousin still there smiling bigger than ever. Does someone in life hate her this much? "Kikyo what are you doing here?" Kagome heard herself ask. It was soft almost a whisper, yet still loud enough to make Kikyo laugh and toss her hair over her shoulder and pout jokingly.

"Aw what's wrong cousin? Not happy to see me?" She teased.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "Ah. Not really, no."

Kikyo frowned. "Why not?"

Kagome looked at her in disbelief. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"Kikyo nodded and turned her attention to the guys. She smiled sweetly and waved. Some waved back. Kagome raised an eyebrow and it took her a minute to realize something. "Kikyo...do you know any of these guys?"

"Of course silly! Most of these guys are my ex's. " Kikyo said smugly fully knowing Kagome now held her 'sloppy seconds'.

"All of them?" Kagome's eyes widened as she surveyed her guests. She caught InuYasha's gaze and he was looking down at the floor in shame. Kagome sighed and looked back at her moronic cousin. Kikyo was smiling and her eyes were locked on InuYasha as she licked her lips. Kagome groaned. Now it would be her job to keep Kikyo away from InuYasha. Just freaking wonderful! "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked again. Kikyo walked over to her and hugged her. Kagome felt the bile turn in her stomach. Kagome bit her lip to keep her mouth closed. Kikyo smelled discusting. Like sweaty, sex musk and other vile things. What a whore.

"I was invited." She replied.

Who the fuck invited her? "By whom?" Kagome asked glaring at her crew. The director and writer bowed their heads and were completely silent. Oh yeah...they were dead. Kagome sighed angerly.

"The director!" Kikyo exclaimed happily.

"Oh? And why is that?" She asked through her teeth.

Kikyo shrugged like it didn't matter. "Something about not enough drama."

Kagome was seething. Bakas!! Both of them. The writer and the director. She rubbed her temples in a frustrated circular motion. "So you slept with all these guys?"

Kikyo beamed. "Well...Yes to Naraku and Kouga. I dated Shippou once..but he was a bit annoying." Kagome saw Shippou roll his eyes. Kagome surpressed a giggle. "Then of course there is InuYasha." Kikyo smiled at him and winked. He shuddered. Sango came up to hold Kagome back from tearing the bitch apart. "Um..let's see, I dated the monk once. But he proved to be unfaithful." She looked at him and back at Kagome.

Sango's eyes widened. "Nani?"

Miroku looked at Sango and sighed heavily and then looked back at Kikyo. "You are one to talk. You couldn't keep your hands off of the other guys. Besides I came to my senses soon enough to realize that you were way to easy and skanky even for me." He said smoothly. He looked back at Sango and winked. Sango blushed.

Kagome giggled. Kikyo shot her a look and Kagome calmed herself. Kagome looked at her crew again and sighed deeply. "Well I guess since you are here...but you will be warned. If you touch InuYasha or Miroku I will personally tear you apart." Kagome smiled the sweet smile Kikyo had desgined.

Kikyo scoffed and saw something interesting. "Hm..what about him?" She asked pointing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a low growl. As if he would ever touch her.

Kagome's eyebrowns narrowed. "Him too. Touch him and I cut out your implants."

Kikyo's eyes widened. " How did you know..."

"Please Kikyo, no one is normally that big with their breasts still being perky." She teased and muttered 'baka' under her breath. Kagome looked back at the guys and smiled at InuYasha. He caught this and returned the smile. Kagome inhaled and said good bye heading off to her bedroom. Her only thought was how she could take her cousin.

(_concubine...)_

OOooOooo

**InuYasha was walking up to his room. He caught Kagome's scent on his way up. She was really angry. He sighed. She had every right to be. The person Kagome hated the most in the world was here. InuYasha only hoped that Kagome would not think he wanted Kikyo. Because he honestly could not reason why he went to Kikyo six years ago. He entered his room and threw his shirt to the floor sighing and laying down.**

_-Commence flashback-_

_He watched her door slam in his face. His ears laid on his head and he bowed it in shame. Great Job baka! His mind taunted him. He leaned against the wall beside her door and slid down it helplessly. He had only wanted her to enjoy her life without him. He never wanted her to hate him. He pulled his knees to his chest breathing heavily. He had yelled at his dad for hours. Telling him that he couldn't leave..._

_...leave his friends._

_...leave Tokyo._

_...he really couldn't ever leave her. _

_He really believed she was his soul mate. And coming from a demon, even half, meant a great deal. He told his father. But his father simply laughed calling it nonsense and saying he was much too young to understand what he meant. He sat there for a while not really knowing what to do. He listened intently and heard Kagome's sobs weaken and he sensed that she had fallen asleep. Crying. Because of him._

_"Hey." He heard a female voice and looked up to see Kikyo. Kagome's almost twin cousin. But this girl was pure slut. Nothing about her was beautiful or entrancing. The only thing he saw was something that horny school boys lusted after. An easy lay. He sighed. She was actually being nice and not throwing herself at him like usual._

_"Hi." He muttered._

_"What is wrong with you?" She questioned._

_He shrugged. "Your cousin. She hates me."_

_"Why?"_

_"I said...uh.. I told her some pretty mean things." He said._

_"Well, she is a fool. You are much to sexy to hate." Kikyo smiled seductively._

_InuYasha mentally slapped himself for talking to her. "Yeah well I have to go." He stood up and started to walk away when he felt something pull his shirt. He turned to see Kikyo._

_"Want to go to a party with me?" She asked as innocently as she could possible fake._

_He sighed. He really shouldn't. But he wanted to forget his pain. He nodded and she led him outside._

_(_All right folks. Now i know that i said he slept with her minutes after he left Kagome. But after reading that i figured no one was that heartless. so it was not minutes...it was a few hours. I apologize deeply. Please don't kill me.)

_OOOOOOoooOOOOO_

_He was dumb for coming._

_He stood in a crowded room with loud music and promiscuious dancing. The stale scent of sex and alcohol hung in the air. It was so thick that you could cut it. He sighed. _

_Idiot._

_Kikyo came over to him after that. She was holding out a drink for him and he looked at her curiously. Would she really trick him? He thought on that for a few seconds before taking the drink. He held it in his hands. Should he drink it? He shrugged in annoyance at his thoughts. He didn't care anymore. He just wanted to forget his pain. He lost the one. He could careless about anything else anymore. He chugged it down and Kikyo watched with wide eyes. He swallowed it and exhaled. Immediately he could feel all of his senses shooting off into overdrive. He growled. He should have known. But then again, he was acting like a real baka today. Maybe he deserved this. He licked his lips subconciously and the last thing he saw was Kikyo's face coming close to his. And then everything went dark._

_OOOoooOO_

_He awoke the next morning with a horrible hangover. He looked around and saw he was in a dark room. The only light came from the sun that peeked it's way into the room through an unproperly closed black drapery. He looked down and noticed he was naked. And very sweaty. His eyes widened. OH shit! Memories came floodingin last night of his having his way with a girl. All he could remember was her on her hands and knees begging him shamelessly to go harder. She had long black hair and a pale skin type. He wondered. Maybe it was Kagome? He then remembered when he finally errupted inside the girl. Of course in the condom that was on him. But he remembered screaming Kagome's name. He looked over and saw a sleeping girl turned away from him. Her black hair flowed out over the pillow. He pushed her hair out of her face and the sleeping girl moaned softly at the touch. InuYasha looked down to find Kikyo. "Fuck!" he cursed._

_He jumped up and played scavanger hunt to find his clothes. He dressed swiftly and quietly so as not to wake the girl. He turned to the door and went to turn the knob. When he heard Kagome's voice in the hallway. She was singing 'If you are not the one' by Daniel Beddingfield. He sighed. He didn't want her to see him emerge from Kikyo's room. He went to the window and opened it. Escaping from the idiocity that was him._

_-End Flashback_

**InuYasha sighed. Yeah he remembered now, stupid wench probably slipped something into his drink. He groaned angerly. Why couldn't it have been Kagome. Not Kikyo. He only ever wanted Kagome. **

**OOoooOoo**

Kagome was in the living room at noon the next day. She was casually dressed in a tight red babydoll t-shirt and a pair of cotton black sweat pants. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She was awaiting the guys. Soon, one by one they all made their way down the stairs. She smiled. They were all told to dress casually and most of them were in t-shirts and sweats like Kagome. They all sat down. "Afternoon guys!" She called happily. They all muttered hello. And Kagome was about to start when Kikyo came downstairs. Apparently she had not gotten the memo. Because she came down in a tight leather mini skirt and a pink tank top. Kagome sighed. "As I was about to say. Today's task is going to allow me to get to know your fun and adventurous sides. So we are going to be doing one of my favorite things." She reached down the box at her side and pulled out a paint ball gun. "Paint Ball!!" She watched as their faces light up. HA! So much for being just another model. She had always loved paintball. Kagome and her brother had always played around the shrine. "And, since Kikyo has graced us with her presence, she will joining us." She eyed her cousin and saw Kikyo's smile waver slightly yet it never fell.

Kagome ignored her and started to pass out paint guns. Each guy had over a hundred paint balls to use. "Oh and another thing. I have also decided to bring in two specialists at paint ball. Hey ladies! Come here." The guys stared in amusement to see Sango and Kagome's friend Drea enter. They both had on sweat pants and tank tops. Drea was in red sweats and a black tank top. Sango in hot pink ones and a white tank top. Kagome smiled evily. "Okay now the backyard has been set up for this so lets go out and have fun!" She exclaimed. The guys all hollered happily at the idea. Kagome smiled wide when her eyes met InuYasha's. She winked at him and they all walked outside.

OOoooOO

Kagome was hiding behind a tree. They all were well into their game. Shippou being the first one out because ever one targeted the smaller male. She was looking around and saw Kikyo out in the open leaning against a nearby tree checking out her nails. Kagome rolled her eyes. Prissy bitch. Kagome scanned for InuYasha. Since he was her main target. She caught a glint of white hair running to the right of her. She took off toward that direction holding her gun tightly.

She came to a small clearing. (_a/n there are woods behind her house)_ Her eyes darted everywhere in search of her lost hanyou. Where the hell did he go? She was sure she spotted him. She sighed. Maybe she was seeing things. She was about to walk back when something jumped down and knocked her to the ground. She looked up and saw InuYasha crouching over her. He was holding her wrists down with one hand above her head. And he was smiling. Kagome pouted playfully. "Inu..this is not how you play paintball." She whined.

He bent down and licked her neck. He heard a soft moan escape her lips. He growled in approval and proceeded to nibble on her neck. Leaving small love bits on her creamy skin. "This is how I play."

Kagome sighed. "You fight unfair."

"I never heard the rules." He said simply.

"They are none." She replied and saw him smile seductively.

"I know." He leaned down again bringing his eager lips to crash into hers. She kissed back with equal force and he licked her bottom lip asking for admittance. When she did not give in, he ran a claw over her breast circling her nipple. She moaned and he used that as his entrance to slip his tongue. He tasted her sweet mouth. It tasted better than ever. He loved her kisses. So tasty and passionate. He felt her tongue come up to meet his and their tongues battled until the heard someone clearing their throat. Both of them looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at them. Kagome blushed and InuYasha got off of her groaning with annoyance from being interrupted.

They stood up and saw Kikyo enter the clearing also. She smiled at Sesshomaru and wrapped an arm around him looking at him innocently. What happened next no one was prepared for. Kikyo was hit with fifty paintballs one after the other. Kikyo cried out and staggered back tripping over an uprooted tree root and fell on her ass. They all looked to see where the shots came from and they saw Drea smiling as she brought her gone to her lips and blew away the imaginary smoke. "Hey Kinky-hoe! He is mine! Keep your whore self off of him." Drea walked up to Sesshomaru and smiled at him. He returned the smile and thanked her. Drea blushed.

Kagome beamed at her friend and the all returned to Kagome's backyard. Everyone was waiting already. It seemed that those four were the winners.

OOOoooOOO

**InuYasha was sitting in the kitchen. He was alone and was lost in his thoughts. If that stupid Sesshomaru only had not have interrupted us. I would have her... He sighed. He put his head down on the table and growled to himself. What was with him lately? He just could not get over Kagome. He didn't even care about the show anymore. All he wanted was her. Of course he would never let anyone else win though. She was his and his alone. **

**His ears twitched as he heard the clicking of high heels coming into the room. He looked up hoping to see Kagome. Instead it was Kikyo. He growled."What do you want?" He asked.**

**She smiled."You of course." She came closer and sat on the table and crossed her legs. She was extremely close to him. Too close for comfort. **

**"Get away from me whore." He said in a growl.**

**She giggled. "That is not what you called me last time."**

**"Oh yeah? You are right..I called you Kagome!" He said smirking.**

**She frowned and remembered. She sighed. "Yeah well we can always do it again." She trailed her hand up his leg. He pushed it away angerly.**

**"Don't touch me! That will never happen again!" He said standing. **

**"Why not?" She asked as she slid off of the table.**

**"Because I love Kagome." He said softly. **

**She walked over to him and spun him around. She moved her hand down his chest and went to his belt trying to unbuckle it. "No one says no to me!" She almost screamed. InuYasha's eyes burned red and he slammed her into the wall. She cried out and looked at him licking her lips. "Mm...Inu-baby, you remembered that i like it rough." Her eyes were full of desire. His full or rage. **

**"InuYasha?" Came a soft sob.**

**InuYasha whirled around his hand still on Kikyo, to find Kagome. She was wearing the outfit he picked out. The white top and thered mini skirt. Her eyes were widened with sadness. InuYasha's glare softened to a loving gaze. He looked back at Kikyo and realized the position he was in. Kikyo was against the wall and he was pressed up against her holding her arms at her sides, painfully smashed to the wall. InuYasha looked back at Kagome. He knew what this looked like. "Kag...I ..." He started. But she just looked at him with cloudy eyes.**

**"You love me huh? Sure looks like it." She spat.**

**InuYasha released Kikyo and shot her a death glare. Kikyo looked scared and ran up the stairs. "I do love you." He whispered. She started to leave but in seconds she found his arms wrapped around her from behind. He buried his face into her soft hair and inhaled her loving scent. "It is not how it looked Ome. She was coming onto me and I was pushing her away. I swear to you. It is you I love. You I want to be with. As my mate." He whispered into her ear and she shivered from the pleasure he gave her.**

**"She did?" She felt him nod. She took a deep breath and grew angry. She was looking down and her bangs were covering her face. **

**InuYasha sensed the hate radiating from her and came around to her front. "Kagome?" He called.Her head shot up and he saw the anger that was inside her eyes. He sweat dropped. "Love?" He called again. But she was not listening. To pushed him gently out of her way and started out of the kitchen.**

**"Wait here InuYasha. No one touches what is mine anymore." She left and he watched her walk throught the hallway and into the living room. People were asking what was wrond but she just breezed by them and headed upstairs. Stomping the entire way. InuYasha went out into the living room and watched. There was nothing he could do. He wanted to stop her but he knew there was nothing he could do. He could sense her extreme Miko powers radiating from her. He did the only thing he could do. He waited. And paced impatiently.**

**OOOoooOOO**

Kagome opened Kikyo's door and Kikyo spun around to see her. The smile fell when Kikyo saw that it was Kagome and not who she was expecting. Of course she thought it would be InuYasha. "Can I help you? Don't you knock?" Kikyo said stiffly.

Kagome raced into the room grabbing Kikyo by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall. She did this repeatedly until Kikyo started screaming. Kikyo lifted her leg up to knee Kagome in the stomach. Kagome doubled back and looked up at Kikyo. Kikyo came at her and was kicking her legs with all her force. Unfortunatly for her, that wasn't much. Kagome laughed at her meek attempts. Kikyo then took Kagome by her shirt and pulled on it ripping it down the middle. Kagome could only smile. She took Kikyo by the hair and threw her to the ground punching her in the face. Kikyo cried out again. She was bleeding from the wounds that Kagome was inflicting. Kikyo thought fast and pulled Kagome's hair, making her head roll back. It was then that Kikyo got her one and only shot. She punched Kagome in the jaw. Instantly blood came out of the cut on Kagome's face. Kagome looked at her and glowed a pink color. Kikyo's eyes widened. She knew what was happening. Kagome only spoke once, "Never. Touch. My. InuYasha. Again!" The pink shot out of Kagome and slammed Kikyo into another wall knocking her unconcious.

Kagome made her way downstairs and saw everyone looking at her. Her hair was wild from being pulled and her shirt was torn down the middle, exposing her lace bra that barely covered anything. Her skirt was torn in a few areas. She came to the bottom step and she looked around. They all continued to look at Kagome as she walked slowly toward them. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and she licked the blood that was coming from her bottom lip. She looked like she had just come from an epic battle. She looked like she was some ancient and strong warrior. Her eyes searched for her love. They rested on InuYasha's worried amber eyes.

"Inu...Yasha?" He came up to her as she collapsed. He caught her before she fell. And carried her to the couch laying her down gently. Everyone was asking what happened.

"Leave her to rest." InuYasha growled. And he threatened anyone that would wake her. Even though, he too, wanted to know what had happened. They would all just have to wait for Kagome to wake and tell them.

xxoxoxoxoxox

Priestess: WHEW!

Kagome: woow when did i become a demon?

Priestess: YOu arent a demon, you were just very pissed off

Kagome: So i used my priestess powers

Priestess: Uh huh

Kagome:wow im scary

InuYasha: (from behind the couch) Keh i was not scared!

Priestess: sure you werent.

feudalpriestessxoxoxoxo

please review!


	17. Gifts of the heart

A.N: _Yes i am well aware i am evil and kept you all waiting. If you wish to kill me please form a line. Lol._

_Writers block sucks like no ones buisness. But lets put that all away and begin. You guys came here for something specific. Not my droning rambles._

_Chapter 17 Gifts of the heart._

**OooOoooo**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She saw blurry images at first. Some white hair and other various shades. She groaned rising, but was immediately pushed back down. "No, Kagome just lay there." She heard a voice tell her. Probably InuYasha. She laid back helplessly.

"Is she okay?" Kagome heard another's voice. Sango.

"She is just out of it." Came InuYasha's reply.

"I'm fine." Kagome muttered.She once again tried to sit up and this time InuYasha was too late to stop her. She sat up on the couch and positioned herself so her back was against the couch. She absentmindedly rubbed her head. "water?" She chocked out. InuYasha left the room and came back with a glass of water. He handed it to her. "So what happened?"

"You don't remember?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome shook her head 'no'.

"You kicked Kikyo's ass!" Shippo cried triumphantly.

Kagome smiled slightly. "I did what?" She looked at InuYasha for confirmation and he nodded his eyes still locked to hers. She closed her eyes and dug into her thoughts. She saw the fight play out before her eyes. As if she was at the movies. Front row and everything. She sighed. "Yeah I remember now."

"why did you do it?" Mirkou asked quietly.

kagome scoffed. "She had it coming."

Silence.

"What happened to her?" Kagome asked.

"We sent an ambulance for her. And the director apologizes for ever bringing her into the mix. He said she will not be back and he will use whatever footage he already shot of her." InuYasha replied.

Kagome simply nodded. "Im going to go to bed." She said to no one and started to get up. But InuYasha scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs bridal style.

**OOOooOO**

_**InuYasha opened her bedroom door and closed it. He walked over to her bed and laid her down**_. _**He looked down at her and sat on the edge of the bed. There was silence. Then, "Kagome why did you do it?" He asked not looking at her.**_

_**Kagome sighed. "She deserved it."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because InuYasha I am so sick of her always taking what is mine. She needs to learn that you...are mine." He brought his eyes to her and saw her smile. **_

_**"I am?"**_

_**"Don't you want to be?" She joked.**_

_**"Keh! What do you think?" He held her hand.**_

_**"Obviously." She held his gaze. "You are mine Inu." **_

_**"And you are mine Kagome." He stated as if it was a fact.**_

_**She nodded and smiled again. "Never stopped." He brought her to him and hugged her. He gently kissed her neck and buried his face into her raven hair. God how he loved her. She sighed in approval and he nibbled on her neck. She inhaled sharply and moaned. His hand instinctively went to her breast as he rubbed it through the fabric of her shirt. She bit her lip as they both felt her nipple harden. He took of her shirt and threw it somewhere. Laying her down he straddled her and locked their hands together on either side of her head. He bent his head down and kissed her fiercely. She kissed him back meeting his fire with hers. She slipped her legs out from under him and wrapped them around his torso. "Inu...Yasha!" She moaned.**_

_**He growled. And she felt something hard pushing at her inner thy. Again she moaned in wonder. He licked her lip and when her lips parted he dove straight into her mouth. Drinking in her everything. They stayed that way for almost ten minutes. Tangled in eachother. Lips locked and tongues battling. And then, " Kagome I will have you." He said against her lips.**_

_**"Take me now." She moaned.**_

_**"No Kagome. You need rest." He sighed. "I can't take you with you injured."**_

_**"Really InuYasha I'm fine." She breathed, her legs pulling him closer.**_

_**"Kagome. I promise. I will take you. But for now rest please." He pleaded. **_

_**She groaned in frustration. "You just don't want me!" She whined.**_

_**He took her hand and pushed it down the front of his pants. "Does that feel like I don't want you?!" He said refering to his rock hard errection. She only moaned louder.**_

_**"Then take me now!" She said.**_

_**He kissed her lips passionately. "Soon my love. I promise. Rest now." He cuddled up to her and held her in his arms. In a few minutes she was fast asleep.**_

**OOOoooOOO**

"I know you guys were all worried about me. But really I swear I'm okay." Kagome said the next afternoon. The guys were all in the living room to hear the newest task. It was just before the cameras were about to roll and Kagome was assuring them all that the Kikyo incident didn't harm her. She was wearing a short black skirt and a hot pink bikini top. Obviously, there was a lot of drool on the floor.

"We are ready Miss Higurashi." A crew person told her and she nodded thanking him.

Rolling!

"Hello Once Again! This is I wanna Marry Kagome!" She smiled and held that pose for a few seconds and then took the envelope that was beside her and opened it. "Today Gentlemen, Your task is going to be to prove your love to me. How much you truly love me. You may accomplish this by any various arts and crafts, cooking, poetry, anything that you chose. You may present them to me at any point today. Good luck." Smile again.

CUT!

All the guys left the room mumbling what they were going to try. Only one was positive. Only InuYasha.

**OoooOOo**

_A.N what if i ended it there? How many death threats would I get? WEll you should all know that i actually love you. SO i thought in light of my love for you all, I shall continue on with the story. - _

**OOoooOOO**

Kagome was lounging in the living room when Shippou came bounding in. "Ahem Kagome-chan?!" He called and she looked up at him and smiled. She liked Shippou. Not romantically or anything. But as a brother.

"Yes Shippou?"

He brought his hands out from behind his back and held a tray with chocolate covered sticks. "I made this for you Kagome!" He smiled proudly.

"Aw Shippou you made me POCHY!" She squealed. She loooooved Pochy.

"Yeap. It's 100 homemade. It is a recipe my momma taught me before she died. And I thought that they would be perfect for you." He said blushing.

"Oh Shippou I am sorry. But here, sit with me and we will enjoy them together." And they ate all the pochy.

**OOOoooOO**

After Kagome and Shippou had finished their little snack fest, Kouga came in carrying a dozen red roses and some champange. Kagome smiled. "Is your way of showing love getting me drunk?" She joked.

"Nope not all all. My way of showing love is spoiling you with all the desires of romance." He smiled cunningly and took out a bowl of shrimp and cocktail sauce. He pulled over a table and threw a dark sheet over it. He then light two candles and put them on the table. Followed by the shrimp and two champagne glasses. He pulled out her chair. "Madam" He smiled.

"This is wonderful Kouga. Thank you." They sat at his table as he fed her shrimp and they talked of life and love.

**OoooOO**

Miroku found Kagome next. She should not have expected anything from him. But she got something. Miroku handed over a few dvd's. kagome raised an eyebrow and saw the covers. "PORNOS MIROKU?!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah I thought we could watch them." He smirked and at the moment his face hit the ground as Sango beat the crap out of him.

"HENTAI!" She screamed. Kagome chuckled.

Next up: Sesshomaru. Seeing him made Kagome wonder where InuYasha had run off to. She had not yet seen him and was eager to know what he chose to give to her. Sesshomaru took Kagome up to his room and she sat on his bed. He came back over to her and handed her a small leather book. She looked up at him but opened it. Inside where various short love stories and some minor poetry.

"It was my grandmothers." He replied softly.

Kagome eyed the book.

"She used to always read them to me. She was the one that always took care of me and made me feel warm. i guess you seem to offer the same feelings. I want you to have it."

"Sesshomaru I couldn't." Kagome started.

"Please, just take it. I know I will not win this contest. I know who truly lies in your heart. But I still feel as though I have made a life friend in you Kagome." He said seriously.

She smiled and kissed him.

"I'll treasure it forever Sesshomaru."

**OOoOOO**

Still no sign of InuYasha. Kagome bit her lip as she entered the kitchen. She didn't see or hear Naraku enter. But he appeared next to her just the same. "Hello Kagome."

She jumped. "Oh Naraku! You scared me."

"Sorry. I wanted to give you your gift when you were alone." He smiled.

She shivered. "Okay. What is it?" She asked.

He handed her a necklace with a tooth tied to the end. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "That is an alligator tooth. I came across it sometime ago and it is said to bring luck to the wearer. Once, i was walking across the street. Without looking of course. And an eighteen wheeler was coming straight for me. When by some luck it stopped inches from me. ANd it was going about 40mph. So i wish to give it to you."

Not romantic but eh. "Thank you Naraku."

**OooOO**

Everyone was in the living room now. They were watching some stupid game show. Kagome still wondered where InuYasha was.

Just then, they all heard an echoing. "Testing testing One...Two!" A voice came. Sounding like InuYasha with a microphone. Kagome paled. InuYasha + Microphone?!

They all stood up and looked up the stairs. InuYasha was at the top wearing his normal shirt and jeans. But low and behold, he had a mic.

"This one...Is for you Kagome." He smirked.

Oh no! He wouldn't?!

Music started playing. From where? No clue.

Then InuYasha started to sing.

(a.n i do not own Savage Garden. Nor do I own their song 'I knew i loved you" )

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe _

He slide down the banister.

_chorus:_

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life  


He walked over to Kagome and smiled.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe_

Kagome smiled like a giddy little girl. She felt so many emotions for InuYasha all at once. He was hers once. And she knew that she wanted it the way it was. Screw the show.

_repeat chorus _

He took her hand and kissed it.__

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you 

Kagome felt like an idiot. But she stood before him with tears running down her face.

"I left you once...I will never make that mistake again." He whispered and kissed her deeply. The others left as they stood there in their own moment. Their own world. Kagome kissed him back holding onto him never wanting to let go.

**OOoOOO**

A.n

Priestess: now its over.

Kagome: awwwwwwww!

InuYasha: Why am i such a pansy.

Priestess: your not you are sweet and loving and caring

InuYasha: Pansy!

Priestess: whatever

Btw who wants kagome and inuyasha to just do it already?! Lol 


	18. Elimination and Satisfaction

**A/N; Holy crap!! i cant believe it has been so long since an updated. :Smacks self:**

**Gomenasai!! I never meant for it to be this long a period. but i got kicked outta my **

**parents and then my friends and just got my own place. not to mention work and **

**then i found out i was pregnant. Gee its tiring just thinking bout it. But enough**

**about me. You came here for Kagome and InuYasha...**

**Kagome- **regular

InuYasha-_**bold italics**_(Why? I dk im awkward)

Chapter Eighteen: Elimination and Satisfaction

**WARNING: THIS IS THE ONE YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR. MAJOR LEMON AND HOT STEAMY GOODNESS IN THIS CHAPPIE! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL AND DONT WANT YOU TO KILL ME HAHHAHAHA**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome came downstairs the next morning. Still smiling from the singing InuYasha did for her. She had never heard him sing before in her entire life

And maybe that was a good thing...She laughed at the thought. She bounced downstairs into the kitchen and saw Sango and Miroku making out. She rolled her eyes. "Gee guys, don't you have rooms for that?" Kagome snickered.

Miroku and Sango broke apart quickly. "Kagome chan!" Sango breathed relieved that it was her and not anyone else.

"Someone looks happy from last night." Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows. Kagome turned bright red.

"So what?" She asked innocently.

"Someone's getting some tonight." Miroku and Sango chimed together.

"Who's getting what?" InuYasha asked curiously as he made his way into the kitchen.

"N..nothing." Kagome stuttered and turned even more red than before.

"Just that Kagome wants to ravish..."Miroku was cut off by Sango's hand slapping his mouth to cover it quickly.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Keh, whatever." He looked at Kagome. "Morning Ome." He said.

"Morning Inu." She replied pouring herself some orange juice. She then noted that InuYasha had come over and wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck. She licked her lips feeling her throat suddenly dry. "InuYasha?" She whispered. She drew her eyes behind her and saw that Sango and Miroku had vacated the premises. (Wtf?)

She met his golden eyes that seemed to gleam with lust for her. And love as well. She turned around fully as he pressed his shirtless chest against hers. He licked her neck lightly and moved up to her ear lobe. Stroking the shell with his tongue. Kagome let out a low moan. His hand reached up to cup her right breast. He groaned when he realized that she wore no bra. He stroked her nipple through the thin material of her shirt. Her nipple immediately stood to attention. "I want you." InuYasha whispered still near her ear.

"I want you too InuYasha." It came out like a whimper.

"Tonight." He said. It was not a question or a demand. A suggestion if you will.

Kagome bit her lip to keep herself under control and she nodded. He kissed her lips and walked out of the kitchen. Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath. Not realizing she was holding it back the whole time. "Stupid...jerk"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**InuYasha went up to his room as quickly as he possibly could. He slammed the door and tore off his clothes, practically running into the bathroom and blasting the shower on. To cold. He jumped in and calmed his heated flesh. Kagome just had that affect on him. He wanted to take her so badly his body was aching all over. He leaned into the shower wall letting the water beat on his head. Kagome. Her mere scent drove him insane. It was if she was taunting him with her alluring beauty and those captivating eyes. He opened his eyes sighing with relief watching as his erection seemed to soften. He let out a huge breath. InuYasha only stayed there for a few minutes more still calming down. He turned the shower off and stepped out. His eyes opened and there she was. His little seductress.She was still in her small shorts and thin vneck shirt. He of course was completely nude. "Kagome?" He breathed.**_

_**Kagome walked toward him he noticed she had been nibbling on her bottom lip. She slowly removed her shirt and dropped her shorts to the ground. InuYasha growled with pleasure noting the fact that she had no underwear on. She pressed her body against his and started to kiss his neck. He felt her shiver from anticipation. He wrapped his arms around her and felt her smooth skin with his large hands. She moved her lips down to his chest biting and teasing his nipple with her teeth. He groaned.Then Kagome's hand slide down his stomach to grasp his newly erected cock. (Hm...would member be more appropriate?) **_

_**InuYasha's eyes widened and he sighed with pleasure as she began to stroke it. She went slow at first but gained more rhythm. InuYasha's whimpers filled Kagome's ears. She then dropped to her knees before he noticed and took him into her full lips. Her hot mouth sucking onto his cock like a lollipop. InuYasha's eyes flew open. "KAGOME!" He practically screamed. She smiled to herself and sucked faster her head bobbing on his tip then plunging down to his shaft. His hand shot up to her head as he pulled at her hair lightly. Kagomes tongue moved out to massage his length as she sucked. InuYasha bit his lip knowing he couldn't be too loud. "Ome...I'm going to cum." He managed to choke out. Kagome heard this and sucked faster. She was making him cum. She wanted to taste him. He gripped her shoulders as he released inside of her wet mouth. She sucked it in and he was breathing heavily.**_

_**"Ka...go...me"**_

_**She took his hand and placed it on her breast again. "Take me now InuYasha." She purred (bit slutty huh?)**_

_**He wasted no time and picked her up bridal style carrying her to his bed. He made sure that the door was locked before returning to her on the bed. He smiled. Her arousal was strong. He licked his lips and hovered over her. "You sure?"**_

_**Kagome rolled her eyes. "I am not a child InuYasha. I love you. And i want you." She smiled and pulled him down to kiss her passionately. Her tongue slipping into his mouth. He responded in every way. Holding her in his arms and pressed against her. She moaned in her throat. **_

_**"I love you too." He said as he slide his swollen cock into her tight, wet core. He went in slowly and she gasped. He gave her a second to adjust before pumping into her at slow and steady pace. He growled at the tightness of her core. "Kagome..." He moaned. **_

_**She bit her lip to keep from crying out. But it didn't work for long. She let out a loud moan that came out as his name. "More...InuYasha faster!" She almost commanded. Her need for him to fill her grew extremely. She was finished with shy kisses and unfinished touches. **_

_**Hearing her he sped up. His thrusts now became harder and faster, making Kagome moan with pleasure and arch her back off of the bed. She instantly wrapped her legs around him pushing him into her deeper. He growled in approval. He continued to pound into her, drawing more moans and slight screams from her lips. He kissed her a few times to drown her out. But he could not deny that her screaming his name was like music to his ears. Speaking of ears, Kagome subconciously lifted her hands to massage his large ears. This presented a purr deep within his throat.**_

_**She chuckled. "Puppies...don't...pur." She managed to get out in between breaths.**_

_**He growled again. Feeling his release coming. He tried to prolong it. But Kagome was having none of that. She quickly tightened the muscles of her pussy around his cock. "AH!" InuYasha cried out and without warning spilled his seed into her as she came as well. **_

_**They both panted heavily. InuYasha laid beside her and took her in his arms. He kissed her forehead and they both passed out.**_

_**(Ok...so i dk bout u guys but sometimes sex...can make ya tired.)**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Kagome awoke in his arms not too long later. She kissed his lips and pried his arm off of her. She slipped out of his bed and threw her clothes on. Her pussy stil throbbed from all the pleasure she had received. Kagome left the room and returned to hers. It was almost the elimination time. She stripped her clothes once again and jumped into the shower. Rinsing herself of her erotic lovemaking. And yet she was still smiling. InuYasha, her true love, her soul mate...he had just made her into a woman (A.n i think that's crap btw ur a woman when ya get ur damn period lol)

After the shower she changed into a pair of tight jeans, a red club shirt and a pair of knee high black boots. She dried her hair and left it down putting light makeup on and making her way downstairs. Knocking into Sango.

"Kagome? Holy shit! Where have you been?" Sango asked and Kagome automatically blushed. Sango grinned like a chessire cat. "Somebody had sex!!" Sango almost shouted. Kagome covered her mouth quickly.

"Sango hush! And yes we had sex. It was magical."

"Details please!" Sango begged and Kagome complied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Once again we are back with I wanna Marry Kagome. Last time we had the contestants present me with something close to their heart just to show them how much they wanted to be wit me. Well the results are in and the winner is..." Kagome opened the card and smirked. "No surprises here InuYasha!" She looked over at him and smiled brightly. Everything they had just done and now she wanted more. He is so sexy.

"Unfortunately when we have a winner...There is also a loser." Everyone was quiet. "I am sorry but Naraku I do not wish to date you." Kagome said politely. She watched as he shrugged and walked out the door. At least he didn't put up a fight. Kagome's attention went back to the camera. "Join us next time for a new and exciting challenge. We only have a few guys left. See you then."

The cameras were off and Kagome turned to InuYasha. He smiled and winked. She on the other hand licked her lips and saw him shudder with pleasure. She smirked and blew him a kiss whispering she loved him as she left the set. He followed her up to her bedroom and they both locked the door behind them. Kagome's lips instantly met his as they shed their clothes and began their second round.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A.N_

_Priestess: Yeah yeah i know its short and sucked. i am sorry but its like 3am and im so tired. i wanted to get this out for all my dedicated readers. Couldnt have made it this far. Thanks!_

_InuYasha: She sounds like she won something._

_Kagome: InuYasha? How about another round?_

_InuYasha: Growls._

_Priestess: Covers her eyes._

_Please review._


	19. The Mating Game

WELCOME BACK TO I WANNA MARRY KAGOME!

Yes i know I am finally updating after like a year. Well I just got the internet back and I hope to updated alot more now. Hopefully I can juggle this writting and being a new mom....Anyways on with the story you've all been dying to read again.

Title: I WANNA MARRY KAGOME

Parring: Kagome and InuYasha

Rated: M for lemony fun

Chapter: The Mating Game (TO MY BEST FRIEND xxREQUIEM. THIS CHAPPY IS ALL FOR YOU)

Kagome was in the kitchen cooking up breakfast. The meal of choice: folded omlettes. Kagome had been craving them for the past couple of days. It had been two days since she and InuYasha had sex for the first time. Love making as she called it. Sex just seemed to sound so withdrawn. Making Love felt like it meant more. She had taken some time this morning pulling herself from InuYasha's sleeping grasp. But her stomach growled unrelentlessly. She wormed her way out of his warm embrace and threw on his t-shirt.

She was now humming to herself as she finished up making breakfast. She hoped InuYasha would eat it. She realized she had never really seen him eat anything besides Ramen. Kagome herself liked Ramen but in moderation. InuYasha ate it like it was going out of style. She had not heard a sound but suddenly there was a small grunt behind her and she turned to see InuYasha standing there in a pair of boxers and that was it. He had his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly mad look on his face.

"InuYasha? What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Who told you that you could leave?" InuYasha said solemly.

Kagome giggled. "I am sorry Inu, I was just hungry."

InuYasha fake pouted. Kagome walked over to him and kissed his lips quickly. InuYasha stood still for a bit probably punishing her. *We will see about that* She thought to herself. Just then she pulled him close pushing his arms down to his sides and pressing her chest into his. Her arms snaked around his neck as she parted his lips with her tongue. It was only when he felt her hard nipples peaking on his chest that he growled in approval and responded by kissing her back passionately. He lifted her up and sat her on the table. He moved from her lips to kiss her nipples through her shirt. She moaned happily. He started to suck on her breast through the fabric of the shirt.

"InuYasha? What if someone comes in?" Kagome asked slowly.

"Then we would have to ask them what they were doing up at four in the morning." He replied.

Kagome looked at him. "Is that really what time it is?" She glanced out the window and noticed that it was dark out. The thought had never even occured to her she was just so hungry. "In that case," Kagome wrapped her legs around him and pulled his hips closer. Almost instantly she felt his erection poking at her entrance. InuYasha pushed down the front of his boxers freeing his length to move it into her. He went to take off her underwear only to find the was none.

"Did you expect this to happen?" InuYasha whispered happily.

Kagome smirked. "Maybe."

He growled in approval and continued to suck her breast. Before he did he lifted up her shirt exposing her supple breast. He began sucking and then before long he was biting them lightly and tugging on them with his teeth teasingly. This got him alot of moaning from Kagome. Not to mention her arousal scent grew even stronger. Kagome was leaning back on the table with InuYasha playing and teasing her nipples. She bit her lip trying to control herself. It was only when InuYasha pushed his fullness into her slick core that she lost all control. She tightened her legs around him and started to rock her hips up to meet his. He growled again. Kagome smiled dreamily. InuYasha moved in and out of her faster and harder with each thrust. Kagome was glad he held onto her. Because if she was holding herself up she would have let herself drop right then. She felt extreme pleasure and was lost to the passion.

InuYasha moved from her breasts back up to her lips. He kissed them deeply and soon his tongue was fighting with hers. She inevitably won when she started to suck on his tongue. That won her a very hard thrust from him. She groaned erotically. He pulled away and she let go of his tongue only to suck and nibble on his lower lip. He thrust into her harder again and instantly she cried out his name. He continued to do this and she continued to moan his name. He loved hearing his name on her lips. Over and Over. The more times she said it the deeper he went. Until she was shaking with release. He pulled her close and whispered, "I love you Kagome." Before he released. He collapsed ontop of her panting heavily. He looked down at her to see her doing the same. She wore a satisfied smile.

"I love you too InuYasha."

It was later that day that Kagome was outside in the sun. She wore a short dark blue sun dress. She was sitting in the backyard by the pool reading the book of poetry that Sesshomaru gave to her. It was filled with so much beautiful words that she had yet to put it down. This gift was truly something that she would continue to treasure.

Just then, a shadow loomed over her. She looked up and saw Sesshomaru standing above her and smiling. "I am pleased that you like it Kagome." He said thoughtfully.

"I love it Sesshomaru these poems are all so beautiful." She smiled and Sesshomaru sat beside her.

"May I ask Kagome, Do you love InuYasha?"

"Yes. I do. And I always have. Why do you ask?"

"I was just inquiring as to why this ridiculous show continues when it is pretty obvious that you already found the man that you want to spend your life with. Not to mention the contestants left have someone."

"How do you mean?"

"Well Shippou really hit it off with that Kaori girl." He stated. Kagome smiled. *Well good for Shippou* "And Miroku is completely in love with Sango. He threw his entire dirty magazine and movie collection into a bon fire last night."

"HE did?!!" Kagome was impressed. Sango would have been thrilled.

"Kouga seems to really like Ayame. I mean alot. He isn't even here I heard he spent the night at her house."

"Wow I missed alot."

Sesshomaru smirked. "You were otherwise engaged."

That was true. Kagome and InuYasha had spent almost every second together the past few days. It was like they were teenagers in love all over again. It made her mind shift to their first night together. When they made love for the first time. It had been so beautiful. And every time since then.

"And me..." Sesshomaru sat and thought.

"Do you have feelings for Drea?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"She is like lilly in a valley of weeds, she invades my thoughts with every waking moment. She fills my dreams with her beauty and visions of a possible future. Drea is the most lovely and wonderful creature I have ever come across. In all honesty I never thought I would find love on this show. I was just doing it out of lonliness. I haven't been in a relationship for some time now and I felt as though I needed to find love again." He smiled at the thought. "And I have in Drea."

"Have you told her?" Kagome asked.

"I wouldn't know what to say to her or how to say it."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you just said it Sesshomaru." She smiled and touched his hand.

"Do you think so?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. If anyone said what you just said to me, then I would smother him with kisses right then and there." Kagome smiles sweetly at him.

Sesshomaru smiled and stood. "Do you know where Drea lives?" He asked.

Kagome nodded and told him Drea's address.

"Thank you Kagome." He kissed her cheek and went off to tell someone he loved her.

InuYasha looked out the window and watched kagome and Sesshomaru talking. He wondered what it was about. Shrugging it off he cleaned up his newly made dishes and got lost in his thoughts. He could'nt believe that he was finally with Kagome again. Or that she loved him again. Ever since he left he had been so miserable about leaving her. He never wanted to of course. If he could have lived by himself and stayed in Tokyo he would have. But that didn't matter now. Now she was his. All his.

He finally got his wish. He finally got Kagome. All of her. He still had trouble believing how beautiful one woman could possibly be. Even when she thought she was plain looking he still thought she was the most beautiful. She had never been plain to him. Thinking on this he realized maybe if he had told her that more when they were younger, maybe she would have fought to keep him. Not that he could blame her he did say he wasn't in love with her anymore. He had spent the better part of the weekend saying that into the mirror. Because he was sure without practice it would have never came out. But at the time he thought it was the right thing to do. He didn't want Kagome to let love pass her by while waiting for him to return. What if she had found someone better. It would have just made a mess of things.

Not that what he did didn't make a mess of things. He should have believed in their love. He supposed it was because of his father. The talk they had when InuYasha had begged him to not make InuYasha leave Kagome. InuYasha knew there was no way he ever could. But InuYasha's dad assured him that there was no way InuYasha could have possibly have found his mate at such a young age. His father said this to him so much that InuYasha himself actually began to believe it. Big mistake. Even though he broke up with Kagome and told her to move on without him, she never did. And if that wasn't true love, he didn't know what was.

InuYasha knew what he had to do. To ensure that he and Kagome would never part. He just hoped she wouldn't mind. He left the kitchen and stalked up to his room.

Drea had just emerged from the shower. She was in a black towel drying off when her buzzer rang. Figuring it was her publisist or something she tied the towel around herself and finished drying her hair. She walked over to her front door and opened it briskly. What stood before her shocked her.

It was Sesshomaru. Hot and sophisticated Sesshomaru. At her door. Staring at her hungerly. Wait why was he staring at her like that? She followed his gaze and saw that she was only in a towel. She smirked and turned her attention back to Sesshomaru. "Hey Sesshomaru. Can I help you?"

His gaze snapped up to her face and he smiled thinly. "Drea, as always you look....delectible."

Drea smiled and invited him in. He obliged and stood with her in her hallway inside her large apartment. "Is there a reason to your visit Sesshomaru. Not that I am complaining."

"There is something that I have to tell you my dearest."

She watched him waiting for him to continue. "What is it Sess?"

He looked at her. Directly in the eyes and spoke from his heart, "You are my lilly among weeds. And my sun in the rainstorm."

Drea smiled sheepishly. "What are you trying to say?"

"I love you Drea." He said simply and kissed her briefly. He pulled away and waited for her reaction.

"Well it's about time." She let her bath towel drop to the ground revealing her completely nude body and dragged him into her bedroom kissing him passionately the whole way there.

Kagome walked into the director's trailer. She had to talk to him about this show. It wasn't even a show anymore. It was pointless is what it was. She already had her man and she wanted out of this contract. This house wasn't even really her house. She would never buy a house this gauge. She had a small four bedroom, two bathroom house in the country. Away from cameras and the media. This was just a set house.

"Kagome. Hello." The director said looking over at her newly appearence in his trailer.

"Director..I want out of this contract." She said simply.

"But why Kagome? It's going to be a hit."

"Because I have found the one I love and I don't wish to continue this charade. I'll pay you whatever sum you wish but this show is over one way or another. I won't film anymore I am done."

"And what am I to do with my film?" He asked in a none caring tone.

"You tube it for all I care. I am done with this."

"You really love that InuYasha fellow huh?" He said.

"Yes I do. He is the one I want."

"Alright then Ms. Higurashi. Wer have a deal. I quit and take all my crew and equipment with me. If you let me film your wedding."

Kagome laughed. "What makes you think I'm getting married?"

"I see the way he looks at you. Like you'll be together forever and I want first dibs on it."

Kagome thought about his terms and decided that she would agree. After all why not. As long as she got her life back and could go back to her real home with her cat Buyo and her white puppy, Yasha. Yeah that was right she had a puppy, well he was at least three now. And yes he was named after InuYasha.

"Deal."

Kagome opened the bedroom door to her and InuYasha's room. She liked the sound of that. She noticed he was in the shower and quickly undressed and walked into the bathroom to join him. He smiled when he turned around and saw her. "Hey sexy." He said while rinsing his hair. She smirked and pulled him close bringing her lips to his.

"I love you InuYasha."

"I love you too Kagome." She continued to kiss him and they began another round of love making. Eventually it took them out of the shower like the first time and continued on their bad. Once InuYasha was inside her and kissing her neck InuYasha decided to make his move. "Kagome I want to be with you forever." He whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "So do I Inu."

"Kagome I want you to be my mate." He said stopping what he was doing. Kagome opened her eyes and sat up to look him in the eye.

"Like marriage?"

"Well marriage is part of it but I also have to mark you as mine."

"You're proposing?" She tilted her head to the side.

"I guess I am."

Kagome giggled. "Wow."

"What is it?" He looked at her.

"I just never thought I'd get proposed to in the middle of making love thats all."

InuYasha smiled sheepishly. "No time like the present."

Kagome smiled widely. "Yes."

"Yes what?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes I'll marry you silly." She kissed him deeply. "How do we do this mating thing?"

"Ah, while we are making love, I ....uh have to bite your neck and you have to have some of my blood."

"What are you a vampire or something. Isn't that how vampires turn humans?"

"Kagome, sweety vampires aren't real."

"Well that's how they do it." She grumbled.

He kissed her. "Well they stole the idea from demons." He kissed her neck and she moaned.

"Alright bite away Mr. Vampire." She grinned.

Before InuYasha came to his climax he bit Kagome gently and licked up her blood. He used his teeth to cut into his lip and had Kagome suck on it. Within a few minutes they both flowed with eachother's emotions and the love making seemed to increase in pleasure for both of them. They were linked as mates usually were.

A.N So i figure the next chappy is my final one for this story. I hope you all liked it. I loved all the comments and ideas. Thank you all so much!!

InuYasha: I bit Kagome?

Priestess: Yup you're with her forever

InuYasha:and we have hot sex?

Kagome: Lovemaking InuYasha

InuYasha: Keh whatever but its hot right

Kagome and Priestess: Right.

INuYasha: Sweet

Feudalpriestess xoxoxoxox


	20. To every end there is a beginning

WELCOME BACK TO I WANNA MARRY KAGOME!

Last chappy! Whew it is about time i finish a story. Lol i have like three other ones going on. After this story ends i will continue Temptations: Classroom Edition and be reediting Topsy Turv (Finalfantasy7) and Touch of Love (InuYasha) I love everyone that had taken the time to read this story and actually enjoyed it. Thank you for helping me get confidence to let people read my work. And now I present the final chapter of I Wanna Marry Kagome.

Title: I WANNA MARRY KAGOME

Anime: InuYasha

Pairing: Kagome and InuYasha

Rated: M for lemony fun

Chapter: To every end, there is a beginning

It was the night before a very special event was supposed to take place. A young woman with raven hair paced the floor of her childhood bedroom. She couldn't believe her mother had not touched a thing. But there before her was a room she occupied so much in her younger years. It was a place that she had love, heartache, happy times and sleep overs. A room that had become a part of her. No matter how corny that sounded. The room was a branch off of her life. Well her old life. Tomorrow afternoon she would begin the long walk down the aisle to a new life. A life that she had wanted since she could remember.

Kagome sighed to herself happily and sat at the edge of her twin size bed. A dark purple comforter still tucked neatly on it with a few childish stuffed animals. An oak finished bedside table was to the right of the bed. On it sat a hot pink lamp and a digital alarm clock/radio. Her walls were a medium colored purple with pink sponge designs. Her celling was white and filled with glow-in-the-dark stars. To the left of the bed was a door that held some pictures she had plastered there. The door led to her small closet. No matter how rich she had become it was still nice to return to where it all begin. Where she had come from.

Kagome flopped back on the bed staring at the celing wondering to herself what would her new life be like. She turned to her right side and saw that her window was open. A cool breeze passed through her room and she inhaled deeply. She was trying to calm her nerves and her overactive heartbeat. Sitting back up she rubbed her stomach absently. In return she recieved a small nudge from an invisable source.

It was a few weeks after she and InuYasha had moved into her cabin like apartment that she found out she was three weeks pregnant with his baby. Their unborn child had been conceived on their first night of loving bliss. Kagome was ecstatic. InuYasha too, could hardly breathe when he found out. He was overwhelmed with every known emotion. Happy, because he always wanted a child. Nervous, of the type of father he would be. Worried about how the child would turn out. Love. He knew he would love the child more than anything and that was all that mattered in the end. He was with the one he loved.

Kagome looked down at her swollen stomach. She was now six months into her pregnancy. It had taken a few months to settle the wedding arrangements. In that time Kagome had grown closer to InuYasha. They would cook together. Go on date nights. Swim together in her pool. And make love like it was going out of style. She has never been happier. Then, a few weeks ago they went to the doctor's to find out they were having twins. A boy and a girl. Kagome had picked the boy's name. Keita. InuYasha chose his future daughter's name. Kairi. They had decorated a room at their new home as a nursery just for the twins.

Coming out of her daze, Kagome looked over at her wedding dress. She chose a traditional japanese style. It was a lace white kimono with silk cloth beneath it. It had long sleeves the flowed out from the elbow down. The top opened modestly exposing most of her neck. A small heart mark was now etched on her porcelan skin forver. Her mate mark. She had mostly been wearing her hair up when they would go out. Proud to show off her mark to anyone that could see it. InuYasha had even gotten her a wedding ring. A small white gold band with a pink heart diamond in the center. Kagome was overly thrilled and thanked him many times and in many ways for it.

Tomorrow would come too soon. And not fast enough. She was eager and slightly frightened. It was ridiculous really. She was already married to InuYasha. This was just a stupid ritual that she wanted to go through with. And just as promised, the director of "I Wanna Marry Kagome" were all geared up for the morning. They were filming everything. Before, during and after. Kagome didn't care really. She was sure everything would disappear once she became Takashi Kagome.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooo

**He inhaled sharply. He was figeting much too much at the moment. He was wearing a red traditional hakima **_(i know its wrong i sorry) _** It was to go with the traditional theme that Kagome picked out. He couldn't wait to see her. Being away from her all last night nearly killed him. He was so used to their routine of making dinner, watching old movies, him talking to his children that slept safely in her womb, and making passionate love to his mate. **

**InuYasha knew that this wedding meant alot to Kagome. So he could not deny her this one neccessity. He was already married to her. By demon lore. But Kagome was human and he respected her human ways. He smirked at the thought and looked over at the mirror in the empty room with him. He was not vain. Much. He checked his hair, breath and teeth. Finding everything in order he walked out to the alter to meet his friend Miroku and wait for the moment he could see his family. She was his whole family. In a few months they would be that much bigger. **

**Miroku smiled at him when he arrived. InuYasha gave him a crooked smile. His palms already sweaty and his heartbeat racing frantically. Ridiculous thoughts pooled through his mind. Things he know could never and would never happen. But he continued to think them just the same. *She wasn't coming.* *I hurt her too much in the past* Finally the most ridiculous of them all *she is in labor!!!* He shuffled his feet and took a deep breath. It was then that the music began and he looked up to see the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in all of his days.**

**His mate.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOxcxxxxxxxxx**

**(Bold- InuYasha.. **Regular-Kagome)

There he is. Looking right at me. Oh Kami I can hear my heart pounding in my ears.

**Kami, she is so beautiful. I am the luckiest man alive.**

I can't believe it is finally happening. I am going to be with InuYasha...

**Kagome is mine.....**

_****FOREVER****_

__Kagome made it to the alter and took InuYasha's hand. She smiled at him and he returned it. Winking a perfect amber orb at her hoping to calm her down since he could tell she was nervous. But then so was he. They looked at the Priest that was marrying them.

"We are gathered on this most sacred of days, to join the souls and lives of Higurashi Kagome. To Takashi InuYasha.

These two have been through alot of ups and downs. Good and bad. Exciting and frustrating.

But love is the only thing that transends passed all negative. Binding one soul to another's.

It is on this day that they seal their love for another in the eyes of the Gods and their families."

The priest looked at each smiling while speaking to them. Kagome felt instantly giddy. "Please turn to one another. Recite your vows if you would." The priest looked over at InuYasha.

"Kagome. There were times when you hated me. Times when you loved me. And times when we went through both

at the same time. I want you to know that you are my life. The very air I breathe. And from this day forward no matter

what we face. We do it together. Know that you are never alone. And there will never be a time I won't love you.

I swear Kagome. I will love you until my last breath and long afterwards."

InuYasha took the marriage band that Miroku slipped him and placed it on Kagome's finger. "Kagome. I take you as my wife and as my mate. Forever." He smiled at her and she returned it. Her nerves finally calmed. This was InuYasha. Her love. The priest gestured to Kagome.

"InuYasha. The day I met you. I loved you. Every laugh and every tear since then, there was not a time that my heart

stopped loving you. I knew that when we first met, that I was born to love you. Through all of the good and bad.

Growing old and raising our children. It is the only dream I have ever had. It makes me so happy to love you and

for you to love me back. InuYasha, my heart beats only for you. When it stops, it will trensend time with the echos

of each heartbeat of each moment I loved you."

Kagome took InuYasha's ring from Sango's hand and placed it on InuYasha's finger. "InuYasha I take you as my friend, my lover, my husband, and my soul mate. You are mine forever."

The priest looked at both of them again still smiling. "It is with great happiness that I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs Takashi.

You may kiss the bride now InuYasha." InuYasha didn't need to be told twice. He happily pulled Kagome to him and kissed her deeply and passionately. A rush of applause and shouts of happiness reigned upon them. This was the end of one path. And the beginning of a new one.

Xxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxx

Kagome sighed happily as she looked over from her hospital bed to her husband InuYasha. He was sitting in a chair in an uncomfortable look on his face. But he still wore a proud smile as he held up his new baby boy Keita. Keita had white hair like his daddy. His eyes were green like his mom and he had black dog ears. Kagome smiled and looked down at the sleeping baby girl in her arms. Kairi. Kairi had black hair with her daddy's amber eyes and white dog ears also like her dad. InuYasha leaned over and kissed his wife with as much passion as the first time they had done so. This was his family. And he would always be there for them and to protect them.

"They are so innocent looking aren't they?" Kagome asked quietly.

InuYasha nodded. "They are beautiful. Just like you Ome." He smirked. "We should have more." He winked.

Kagome burst out laughing. "Alright InuYasha. One more."

"Aw but I want two more. At least! I want two boys and two girls. So we got to keep trying." His smirked turned into a plesant smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way InuYasha."

**.Fin.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxxx**

**Priestess: well there you have it.**

**Kagome: (wiping tears from her eyes) I love you InuYasha!**

**InuYasha: Keh of course you do.**

**(Kagome hugs him tightly and kisses him)**

**Kagome: Let's go make some babies right now.**

**InuYasha: SCORE!!!!**

**Thank you all again soooo much! I hope you enjoyed it. I know it was short. My apologies. **

**Take care and Ill see you all soon**

**feudalpriestess**


End file.
